Two Worlds Collide
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: Ike decided to leave Tellius because he was 'done being the hero'. That is until he arrived to the "forgotten lands." Now war is on the horizon between the two continents. Guess it's time to be a hero again, now with new and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

_It was hot in the Death Desert. The dry wind blew carrying sand along with it into the dry desert. A man was seen trudging through the desert. His face was covering his face as he continued to push his way through the sand. The he could barely see. He was conscience was telling him to go back but who listened to that thing. After the recent war, he wanted to know more. If there were more people pass the Desert of Death. But of course it wasn't just called the Death Desert to scare people. After traveling for days now his canteen was dried up and his food supply was low._

"_I knew I should have pact more." He thought to himself. He looked around, "Where the heck am I now?" his surrounding didn't help much. Especially since it all looked the same…_

"_Ugh… Nailah you gave me this thing so it would help…" he groaned taking out a map trying to figure it out, "Not helping much…" The sandstorm had died down now and the desert turned back to it's normal self. The man sighed in relief, "At least that's gone…" he looked up noticed it was starting to get dark. "I should find a place to rest for the night…" He noted with that he headed off into the desert._

* * *

It was a nice sunny day outside in the village. The little kids ran around chasing each other. Mira, carrying a basket, dodged two little girls who were playing tag. The third one went bumping into her falling to the ground, "Whoops. Are you alright there?" she crouched next to the little girl.

The little girl nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

Mira just smiled, "It's alright. Here." She helped her up.

"Thank you." The little girl thanked as she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"It's alright. Be careful from now on." Mira replied watching the little girl run off to play.

She walked pass the bakery where the fresh smell of Bread surrounded her.

"Hello Guss, how are you?" she greeted him as she entered the bakery. A man probably in his middle age appeared from the back room. He brown beard was long and looked scruffy.

"Ahh hello there Mira. How's everything at the clinic?" He greeted her.

"The clinic is running well. Though mother is a little ill right now, but she's still healing people." Mira explained.

Guss just nodded, "I saw your siblings and I knew you'd be coming by so I have what you need ready." He handed her a bag.

"Haha thanks Guss." she smiled taking the bag.

"No problem take care now." he smiled as she paid.

"Alright see ya later Guss." Mira nodded heading towards the door.

"Come again!" Guss waved. Mira smiled waving back. She left the bakery looking around. There she saw Her tow siblings. The taller one with teal hair was jumping up and down trying to get her attention. Mira waved back. She walked over to where the two stood in front of the shop.

"Mira is this what mother wanted?" the girl asked. She stood there holding a bag that had a variety of leaves in it. Next to her stood a little boy with light green hair.

Mira looked in the bag the girl was holding, "Yes Nina that's it. Thank you." She smiled.

"Don't thank me. Seth's the one who found it. I just called you over" Nina chimed. Indicating the little boy.

"Oh well in that case thank you both." Mira smiled ruffling the little five years old's head. Seth just smiled up at Mira.

"Well do we have everything now Nina?" Mira asked her little sister_._ "Ummm we still need some apples!" she replied looking up from the list, "Oh! We just passed that! Come one Seth lets go!" Nina announced running off with Seth right behind her. Mira just smiled following her two energetic siblings. She loved her siblings dearly. Nina was the most energetic one of the two. It was as if she had never ending energy. Constantly chattering, running around, she was full of adrenaline. She didn't like to be ordered around unless it was her sister or her mother, and she liked to do things herself. Seth on the other was the opposite of her. He was a quiet little boy, who didn't speak much. He only spoke to Mira and Nina, sometimes speaking to his mother. Seth was pretty much the follower; he followed Mira and Nina, and always tended to hide behind Mira or his mother whenever strangers came. They were both Laguzes. Cheetahs to be exact. Maybe that's why they were the way they are. Nina got the adrenaline while Seth had the stalking. Mira sighed rubbing her shoulder. For some strange reason she did not get the Laguz part. She was stuck with as a Branded as they called it, but people didn't mind. She wasn't the only one in the village at least.

"Hey Mira are these good enough?" both of them came running back with two bags full of apples. Seth came up to her, giving her the bag, "Apples." He smiled.

"Haha wow good work guys, but mother said that she only needed one bag of apples." Mira chuckled ruffling Seth's hair.

"Oh haha sorry," Nina smiled, "Here Seth we'll take your apples since they look ripper." She decided placing her bag back. Seth just nodded while Mira paid for the apples.

"Ok so that's everything. Lets go home now!" Nina announced skipping. The market was starting to get more crowded. Seth just grabbed on to Mira's open hand as they headed out of the market. Nina was up ahead skipping a little faster then them all. "Nina don't go off too far now, you'll get lost!" Mira warned. Nina just waved in reply continuing on ahead.

They arrived outside of town in a small field. There was a descent size house there, which used to be a clinic. A forest stood behind the house where they usually went on walks and to get herbs.

"Yay! We're here!" Nina announced running up the pathway. Seth followed behind her.

"Hey you guys bought half of this stuff! Get back here and help!" Mira called out to them.

"Awww but I'm already here." Nina playfully whined. Seth on the other hand came back to help with the bags.

"Thank you Seth." She smiled, handing him the lighter bag. Nina sighed walking over taking another bag from her.

"Thank you Nina. Now you can run up there like a maniac." She joked. Her face lit up and she ran back up the path. Mira and Seth followed at a slower pace.

"Phew finally home… we've been out for more than half the day." Nina sighed placing the bag on the table. Mira and Seth followed in placing their bags in the same place. The place was clean and tidy.

"Welcome back." The heard a soft voice. They looked over and saw their mother with long sky blue hair. She was wearing a long robe and she had a mug in her hand with steam coming out of it.

"Hi Mommy!" Nina greeted her giving her a hug. Seth came up behind her. Their mother just smiled planting a kiss on both of their forehead.

"How are you feeling mother?" Mira asked as she started putting things away.

"I'm feeling better" she replied helping, "just a little nauseous, but I'll be fine."

"You should rest. Nina and I are going out to train." Mira announced loud enough for Nina to here.

"Really? I'll go get ready then." With that she ran upstairs.

"Alright… just remember that your father will be coming home early today." She stated. Mira flinched. Whenever her father came home, there was always chaos in the house. He normally came home drunk, that or pissed. Mira always tried to get everyone to sleep by that time so he wouldn't bother anyone.

"Don't worry we'll be back before he comes home." Mira assured her mother.

Mira's mother smiled, "I know you will."

"I'm back!" Nina announced, she came back downstairs wearing a long black sleeve shirt with khaki shorts and black boots.

"Alright let me put this away and then I'll go get ready." Mira decided.

After putting everything away, Mira headed upstairs to get her weapon. She went her drawer. She opened the top one and pulled out her regular steel blade. There was another drawer but it was locked. Multiple times Mira had tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Her mother told her there was something special in it and when she thought the time was right she would open it. She got into her a clean light green tunic and grabbed a white bandana that she favored. And tied her hair in it and headed back down stairs.

"Alright ready?" Nina asked jumping up and down.

"Yep lets go." Mira smiled. Seth grabbed on to her arm as they headed out.

"You three be careful now. " their mother warned, "Don't come back to injured. I don't know if I have the energy to heal all of you."

"Don't worry mommy! I won't hurt Mira!" Nina called out.

"Pfft like that's going to happen… last time you couldn't even scratch me." Mira stated as they walked out. Their mother just smiled at them as they left. They walked into the forest. To the usual training grounds. It was quiet in the forest today. Not that many birds were chirping. They arrived in an opening where the trees formed a circle. Just big enough for a battle ground.

"Alright Mira what are we going to work on today?" Nina asked.

"Lets work on combat training. Both of you." She stated turning to Seth, "It's time you learned to fight as well Seth.

Seth looked a little uncertain. Mira understood why. Seth never transformed into his laguz form. For some reason he never liked to.

"Come one Seth. You have to learn to fight… especially with more and more bandits coming…" Mira stated placing a hand on his shoulder.

Seth just shook his head.

"Mira remember mother said not to force him to." Nina warned. Mira sighed and looked up nodding, "Lets get to work."

"Alright! Lets go!" Nina announced shifting into a blue cat. It looked like a cat because of her young age, but she was really a cheetah. The black spots were small but visible on her fur. She let out a yowl running off into the forest. Mira closed her eyes concentrating on the footsteps. She felt them on the ground and then Seth turned around. Mira opened her eyes turning in the direction Seth had turned. Right then Nina emerged from the trees running towards Mira. She jumped up in the air. And was about to strike down. Mira pulled out her sword at the last second. And Nina ended up biting down on it.

"Hey. Hey watch the sword. You don't want your tongue cut out do you?" Mira joke. She slashed forwards, hitting Nina's leg. Nina jumped back. As soon as she landed, she charged at Mira again. Mira just moved out of the way as she went to strike down. Right when Nina landed, Mira just kicked out hitting Nina's injured leg. Nina hissed out in pain falling to the ground with Mira's sword right above her neck.

"Well that was fast." Mira stated. They heard clapping coming from Seth, who had climbed up a tree not to get in the way.

"Ugh that hurt Mira!" Nina whined. She had reverted back to her normal form. Her leg was bleeding. Mira walked over to her looking at her leg. The injury wasn't that bad, but it did look like a type that would hurt.

"Here get on." She stated. She helped Nina on to her back and they walked, "Come on Seth!" she called out to him. Seth had jumped down the tree and ran up ahead. They ended up by a pond where they normally went after every battle. Mira place Nina by the edge of the pond, where she placed her foot in the water.

"Ahh that feels better…" Nina sighed. Mira came over with a bag, "Here let me see your foot." She said sitting next to her. Nina rose her foot out of the water placing it in Mira's lap. Mira looked at the gash. She took a wet cloth and dabbed the wound with it. Nina flinched a little as Mira pressed down. She then took out vulnerary and started applying it.

Seth had been quiet the whole time playing by the bank splashing water on Mira.

"Seth! Stop!" Mira chuckled as she finished applying the vulnerary. Seth just giggled splashing water again this time some landed on Nina, "Seth! I'm gonna get you!" Nina exclaimed. Mira just laughed as she tried to block it from getting on her face. Seth just continued to do it. Then he froze up looking up at the sky.

"Seth?" Mira noticed his mood change. She finished wrapping the bandage around Nina's foot. Seth just stood there quietly.

"Seth what's wrong?" Mira asked concerned. She walked over to where Seth was.

"Fathers going to be home soon…" he spoke softly. Mira just narrowed her eyes, "Yea we better get going." Mira nodded. Nina nodded as she got up.

They all headed back to their house where they found their mother upstairs.

"We're back!" Nina announced again. All three of them headed upstairs to find their mother lying in bed.

"Mommy are you ok?" Nina asked. Both her and Seth ran over next to the bed.

"Oh hello you're back." She greeted all three of them smiling.

"How are you feeling mother?" Mira asked coming over.

"I'm fine thank you dear…" she smiled. Ruffling both Seth and Nina's hair, "You guys better get to bed before your father comes home." She warned. They all nodded, "Goodnight mother!" Nina smiled giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Seth did the same and Mira lead them back to their rooms.

"Nina, go to your room, I'll be right back after tucking Seth in." Mira stated.

"Alright." Nina nodded heading off to her room. She lead Seth to his room where he went jumping into bed. He lied down and Mira pulled the blanket up to his neck, "Sleep well Seth…" she smiled as he snuggled in his blanket. She just moved some hair out of his forehead.

"Good night… big sister…" with that he drifted off. Mira just smiled. She then left his room, closing the door gently. She walked over to Nina's room. It was dark in there but Mira was capable of seeing fine. She saw Nina's figure, lying in her bed, turning towards her.

"You're still awake Nina?" Mira asked walking over.

"Yea..." she replied.

"How's your leg?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

She was about to reply when they heard the door slam open and their father barge

"Hello! Where the hell is everyone!" he exclaimed. He sounded drunk. Nina and Mira jumped.

"Hello dear..." they heard their mother softly greet him.

"Ahh Allia there ya'ar! Where is everyone?" he asked his words slurring.

"They're all upstairs asleep dear." she replied in a calm voice.

"Hmph... those useless children..." He growled.

"Don't say that dear... they help out a lot." their mother defended them.

"Yes they are! all three of them! Especially that branded child and her brother!" he exclaimed. Mira flinched at the last part. That was the scary part about him. A drunk father hating his two children and not caring about the third.

Nina just growled, "Mira? do ever think father will go back to being nice?"

Mira just looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know Nina... I wish he would... but by the way things go, I don't think that will ever happen..." she replied. Nina just nodded.

"Don't worry Nina... Just have faith... and hopefully things will change." Mira assured, "Just go to sleep, luckily father will be leaving for a couple days, and tomorrow we're going to be training."

"Ok good night!" Nina smiled with a jolly face. Mira got up walking over to the door about to open it.

"Hey Mira?" Nina called out.

"Yes?" Mira asked turning around.

"I don't think you nor Seth re useless." Nina stated. Mira smiled, "Thank you. You and Seth are the best siblings anyone could ever have. Sleep well Nina." with that Mira left her room. Outside her father was still going on, ranting about useless things. He seemed calmer today than usual. _Must be because he's leaving tomorrow..._ Mira snuck off to her room. She lied down in bed._ Useless Branded child..._ those words hurt but Mira had learned to bear it. She just turned over and soon fell off into a uneasy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_The desert was calm. The man continued to trudge through the sand. The sun was high, as it emit heat from above._

"_Alright… lets see where I should go now," he decided as he sat down taking a sip from his canteen. He had actually managed to find where he was on the map and continued on from there. Unfortunately for him being in a desert, he was lost again. He took a look at where he was._

_One look at the map and his face fell, "Ugh this is ridiculous…I'm back to square one…"_

_He was starting to get tired. The heat from the sun wasn't helping much. It was as if the sun was draining the energy from him. He sighed wiping the sweat off from his forehead. He looked down at the map, then back up, "Damnit…Maybe I should have listened to Mist…" he panted. He could imagine what she would be saying to him right now; "Ike I told you! This was a bad idea!" she'd be scolding him. He groaned, "Aww man sooo tired…" he then heard his stomach growl, "Great now I'm hungry…" He looked into his small pack that he brought with him. Nothing…_

"_Just my luck…" he sighed. That was all he brought with him. His small pack, which had food and vulnerary, packed in it, and his Ettard, which he carried on his back. He had given back the Ragnell and the Alondite to the Apostle. He sighed looking up at the sun, "I wonder what everyone is doing…" He was starting to miss the Greil Mercenaries, "Did I do the right thing leaving?" He shook his head, 'now's not the time to regret your decision Ike!' He looked down at his map. This part wasn't on the map._

"_Aw… Nailah… you said that this would help me out in the foreign lands." He groaned. Unfortunately the for him, that was as far as it would take him. Ike looked up, 'Let's try going with my guts…' He continued on for what seemed like a forever. He was starting to get tired, "No… I have to keep going… I can't just stop like this."_

"_Well well well, what do we have here?" he heard a sneer. He turned around and found himself surrounded by a group of people. Only these 'people' had strange scaly tails and pointy ears. There were only three of them._

"_And who might you all be?" Ike asked his hands on the hilt of his sword._

"_Hey! He's got a weird smell to him!" the closest one sniffed._

"_He don't smell like them panthers, cheetahs, nor eagle. Heck not even them weird otters!" He stated turning towards the man in the middle. It appeared he was the leader._

_Eagle? Otters? Cheetahs and panthers? He started to get his hopes up. So there are people on the other side… and I'm so close!_

"_Hmmm… yes he does have an odd smell…" the man in the middle, "Ye're not from here are ya boy!"_

_Ike thought for a minute. He wasn't sure what to reply. He didn't want to make any enemies especially in his state. He probably looked pathetic, with all this sand in his hair and sweat._

"_Hey! I asked ya somethin!" the man called out again causing Ike to jump._

"_No… I'm from the West of the Desert." He replied. There was roar of laughter._

"_Ya think we're stupid?" The leader asked with a serious face, "There is no way ya could be from there!" the one in the middle stated._

"_No, but what I say is the truth! There's another whole continent on the other side! With Beorcs and Laguzes." He tried to explain but everyone was laughing._

"_Yea yea we know about that Continent. Tellius y'all call it?"_

_Ike blinked in surprise. They knew about Tellius? But how? _

_The laguz walked up to Ike, "Look boy, that sand in yer head is getting to ya… I'll say it one more time, there is no way ya culd've crossed that desert…" The Laguz was tall. He stood about a head taller than Ike._

"_Look I've been traveling in this desert for a couple days now… Give me a break." Ike stated taking a couple steps back._

"_Oh? But yer the one that crossed into our territory…" He stated taking another step forwards, "And Beorcs 'from the west' are the tastiest meal."_

"_So you have met others? I'm not the first one?" Ike stated trying to think of a way out._

"_Oh there have been plenty idiots that have tried." The leader replied, "Most of them were in conditions worse than yours, and others? Dead by the time we found them. Pathetic. You people can't even survive a little heat. Looks like you'll be joining them." He heard roars as he saw the shifting into lizard type creatures… Most of them were black with yellow markings on them, but the leader was flaming red, and he had blue markings…_

"_Ya better 'ave said yer prayers to yer goddess…" he threatened as they all cornered him._

"_Oh jeez…Why does it always come down to this…" he sighed as he got his sword out. If he was going down he wasn't going down with out a fight._

* * *

The Mira woke up to pecking at her window. She sighed opening her window. A small black bird came fluttering into the room.

"Well Hello there. Sasha got a new messenger?" she greeted the bird. It came landing on her finger. Mira smiled petting the bird. She saw a white parchment tied to it's leg, "Hmm a letter." She untied the note from the bird's foot unrolling it.

'_Mira,_

_Keoji and I have returned. Come check out what we have gotten! I'm sure you'll love what we have found! Plus you get a discount! We're only here for a day so you better hurry! We'll be at the inn we're usually at! Make sure you bring your siblings!_

_- Sasha_

_P.S. there's something that Keoji needed to give your mother. Your mother asked him to get it.'_

Mira smiled as she read the note. She took out a piece of parchment, wrote her reply and sent it off with the bird. She watch the black bird fly off into the distance.

"Well I better go wake up the others," she sighed as she headed out to wash up. She peaked out the door. It was quiet, '_Father must have left already…'_

She headed down to the bathroom.

"Good morning." She heard a voice behind her. She spun around and found herself face to face with her mother.

"Oh good morning mother. How are you?" she greeted.

"I'm fine, you're up early though." She noted.

"Oh well Sasha and the Caravan have returned." Mira explained.

"Ah yes Sasha and Keoji… they said they would be coming." her mother smiled.

Mira blinked, "You knew?"

"Of course. They sent a little black bird" her mother explained.

Mira just nodded, "Is it alright if we go over?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead. But be careful. Your father might still be in town. He left an hour ago," She warned.

"Don't worry we'll watch out and try not to cross their paths." Mira assured. Her mother smiled placing a hand on Mira's shoulder, "I know you'll watch out for the other two… Your such a big girl…"

"I-I'm just happy to help Mother." Mira replied.

Her mother just smiled, I'll be downstairs with breakfast."

"Ok. Thank you. I'll get Nina and Seth ready." With that she headed for the bathroom. She smiled at what her mother said, _At least some people are thankful for their children…_ After washing up, Mira headed to wake Nina up.

Mira opened the door to find Nina all ready.

"Hi Mira!" she greeted her.

Mira blinked in surprise, "Good morning… what are you doing up so early?"

"I heard you say something about Sasha and the Caravan." Nina explained

"Oh haha saves me the trouble." Mira chuckled, "Go downstairs and eat. Mother has breakfast ready downstairs. I'll get Seth ready."

"Alright! Hurry up!" she called out halfway down the stairs.

Mira just sighed shaking her head, _such an energetic girl…_ she headed to Seth's bedroom to find him sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Seth, you're awake already?" he just nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Haha probably from Nina." She shook her head, "Oh well… go wash up quickly. We're going to see Sasha and Keoji."

At those words, his face lit up, "Keoji back?" Mira nodded smiling, "Hurry up and come downstairs, breakfast is ready." Seth nodded heading for the bathroom to wash up.

Mira headed downstairs and found Nina sitting at the table eating. Her mother sat there with her.

"All ready?" Nina asked getting up.

"Whoa calm down Seth still needs to come down and eat." Mira replied. Nina just sighed.

"Be patient Nina. Give your brother time. Sasha and Keoji aren't going anywhere for a while." Her mother assured her.

"Alright…" Nina nodded.

Just then Seth came walking down, "Morning." He spoke as he sat down.

"Good morning Seth." Her mother smiled getting up. She placed a plate in front of Seth.

"Thank you…" he smiled as he ate quickly. He was done within minutes. "All done," He announced placing his plate on the counter.

"My my you all must be very excited to see Sasha." Their mother noted.

"Of course! Sasha and Keoji always have cool stories from other countries in Silva!" Nina explained as they all headed for the door.

"Alright you three have fun." Their mother waved to them.

"We'll bring something back for you mother!" Nina called out waving as she ran down the path.

"Nina wait up! Don't go off to far ahead!" Mira called out. Seth was holding her hand walking next to her.

She stopped sighing, "Alright then hurry up!"

~*~*~*~*~

The town was busy as usual. Mira walked around with Nina and Seth at her sides.

"So where are Keoji and Sasha?" Nina asked.

"You know the usual spot… but they're probably going to be very busy cause there only here for a day." Mira warned them.

"Aww a day? Why?" Nina whined.

Mira just shrugged, "I don't know… being a Caravan, you always have to be moving. Especially since Sasha and Keoji are famous."

Nina just nodded, "Look! There's the inn! Come one Seth!" She ran ahead dragging Seth along with her. Mira followed them shaking her head.

The Caravan was crowded. Mira looked around for where Nina and Seth could've gone, "Nina! Seth!" she called out.

"Hey Mira." A familiar voice sounded in her ear.

She turned around and bumping into someone's chest.

"Oof!" she grunted falling back.

"Whoops careful now." The voice warned catching her before she could fall.

Mira looked up to a blue haired warrior around his early twenties. He was shirtless only wearing a jacket with ripped sleeves over with black pants. He was muscular Beorc. Muscles on muscles. He had a faint beard. On his shoulder sat Seth who was waving down at her.

"Keoji! How's it been?" Mira greeted, "I see you found Seth, thankfully." She stated waving up to him.

"Haha you need to watch them more carefully." He chuckled ruffling Seth's head.

"It'd be helpful if they weren't so energetic, especially Nina…" Mira stated looking around, "Speaking of which where is she?"

"Don't worry she's back with Sasha." He replied, "I just came out to find you. Luckily being tall helps in a crowed like this. Especially for a short person like you."

Mira just gave a pouty face, "I'm not that short!" Keoji just shook his head chuckling.

"How's your mother been?" Keoji asked as the continued to walk through the crowed.

"She's better now… though she's not completely cured… and the way fathers been doesn't help that much at all" Mira replied.

"So he's still the same?" He asked.

Mira nodded, "Yup. He been more grouchy lately. But luckily he hasn't gone berserk. for a while…"

Keoji shook his head amused, "That man is something… we saw his group heading out of town earlier."

"So he's out of town?" Mira asked looking up at him. Keoji just nodded.

"So how have you and Sasha been?" Mira asked after a while.

Keoji sighed laughed, "Aww man that girl is something… she so energetic… I've found out how you feel with Nina as a sister."

Mira just smiled. It had been three years now… Keoji, who was the leader of the Caravan, had found poor Sasha who was ten at the time in ruins by herself, surrounded by a couple beorc bandits. Ever since then she always stuck with Keoji.

"Mira!!!" she heard a yowl as a black panther came tackling her.

"Oof! Sasha… good to see you too." She grunted as she fell back. She opened her eyes to find her self face to face with a panther. Her ears were perked up as she purred.

"Umm. Sasha off please." Mira laughed. Sasha jumped off reverting back. She stood there about Mira's height. Her light blue hair all in her face. Her tail switched back and forth in excitement. Nina was next to her with the familiar black bird on her shoulder.

"Hey Mira have you met Sasha's new bird?" Nina asked as the bird flew over landing on Mira's finger.

"Yes we did actually. This little fella was the one who sent me the message." Mira replied petting the bird.

"Yea that's Aqia. Poor, Hazel had gotten old, she died peacefully though…" Sasha stated with her head down.

"Aww poor Hazel…" Nina had her head down as well, "It's alright though she was old and it was her time. You can't just sit here and mourn. Especially since you have others like Aqiu, who will live up to Hazel's legacy!" Sasha nodded at those assuring words.

"Aww man its been ages since we've actually talked. You won't believe the things we found in the desert!" she exclaimed jumping up and down again.

"Please show me them. I want to see what you found." Mira asked excited.

She looked at Keoji, who nodded "Come one!" she led them back to a tent where there was things lying around everywhere.

"Whoa… that's a lot." Mira noted. She looked at most of the things.

"Look at this sword we found!" Sasha nudged Mira. Mira walked over to it taking a look.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" Mira stated picking it up. The hilt was golden with small designs engraved in it. The blade looked rusted but there was a glint of ruby red, "Where did you find this?" Mira asked.

"Umm it was in near the border of Saldorn, where the Salamanders were." Sasha replied.

"Saldorn? Weren't you attacked by bandits?" Mira asked worried.

"He he yea we were but luckily Keoji and a couple others fended them off." Sasha replied rubbing the back of her neck.

Keoji was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oooh this is pretty!" Nina exclaimed picking up a golden sash the edge has small beads hanging from it.

"Oh! That's what I wanted to give to you Nina!" Sasha stated, "I found that and kept it aside especially for you!"

"Really? You mean free!" Nina asked her eyes wide.

Sasha nodded. Nina then looked at Keoji who smiled nodding, "When she says yes she means it." Nina let out a squeal hugging Sasha. Then running over to Keoji giving him a hug as well.

"Oh Seth this is for you." Keoji stated placing Seth on the ground. He then walked over to the table picking up a pouch.

"Here." He said handing him the pouch.

Seth took it looking inside. He then pulled out a green cloth that was wrapped around a purple gem. He looked at it with curiosity.

"It's a laguz gem. It'll let you shift for as long as you want with out you getting tired. Seth looked at it with awe, "Wow…"

"What do you think?" asked.

"Cool! Thank you…" he smiled looking up at Keoji. Keoji just smiled.

"No problem… you need to grow strong. And this will help you out a lot." Keoji stated placing both hands on Seth's shoulders. Seth had an uncertain face but nodded.

"Good lad!" Keoji patted his back.

"Oh Mira, your mother asked for this. Here." He handed her another pouch.

"What is it?" Mira asked about to look inside.

"Haha sorry can't tell you that. Your mother asked me not to let you see." He laughed.

"Well we better start selling some things. We have a lot to sell in little time.

"Why so less time?" Mira asked, "You normally stay for a couple weeks."

"Sorry Mira. There's been a lot going on back in Alderon." He explained, "I'm just stopping by to just rest."

Mira nodded, "But Aquila is a 10 day travel on foot, and 5 days by horse. You should stop and rest for a couple days…"

"Sorry Mira, but The Great Eagle King does not like waiting… the amount of bandits are increasing in that area."

"I see… it's getting worse there." Mira nodded.

"It's not that bad, but its just more people." He explained.

"Then at least come to the forest with us later today!" Nina begged.

Keoji had a look of uncertainty. He then let out a sigh, "Alright… then. At least I'll be able to relax with out feeling guilty.

"Yay!" Sasha and Nina both cheered.

"Jeez you all give me that little begging face." He shook his head as Nina, Sasha, and Seth cheered. Mira just smiled looking at them all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Huff… Huff… _

_Ike continued to drag himself, "Damn… those thugs…"_

_He clutched his side. Luckily he had vulnerary to heal his wounds but it wasn't enough. He needed water and food. These Laguzes were much different. They were faster and stronger too. Normally three laguzes are no match for Ike, but they were different. The three laguzes had shifted into four legged lizards. Two of them had disappeared underground leaving Ike to fight that last one. He wasn't so hard. That is until the other two came up from underground and attacked._

_The ground was getting harder and harder. Ike looked around at his surroundings. The sand was disappearing and in it's place cliffs were starting to appear. The weather was starting to change as well. The wind wasn't hot anymore. Instead there was nice cool breeze. He pulled out his map. "Maybe I can find something that might help…" He started walking looking at the map as he. Suddenly everything started getting dark. Ike looked up. A huge cliff loomed over him. He stared at it then back at the map, "Hmmm I wonder if this is suppose to be that… he wondered comparing an image to the cliff._

_He just shrugged putting his map away, "Oh well, might as well climb it I might be able to see where I am." With that he started to climb._

_It was a struggle climbing it especially since he was so tired. Luckily the cliff wasn't that tall. Ike placed his foot on a rock. Suddenly it broke from underneath him. He grunted. He waited a couple. Cringing from the pain in his side as he hung off the side, "Come on Ike almost there… Just don't look down." He heaved himself up on to the land._

"_Finally… I made it…" he panted collapsing to the ground. His arm spread out. He felt fuzziness brush across his arm._

"_Huh? Grass?" He struggled getting up. He looked around the grassy area, "Whoa…" He stopped after a while to look at the scene. It was a beautiful grassy scene and there. There was a forest off in the distance._

"_I made it." He smiled. He continued forwards. He took a step forwards and suddenly everything went black._

* * *

"Hey Mira! Check this out!" Sasha exclaimed.

Mira looked to see Sasha climb up a tree and she shifted into a panther.

"Sasha! Be careful!" Mira called out.

"Haha don't worry Mira, she'll be fine." Keoji assured her.

Sasha continued to climb up the tree, "Ok now I'm going to jump into the lake!" she announced.

Mira tensed as she saw Sasha get ready.

"Umm Sasha… that's a little to high…" Mira started.

"Don't worry Mira, I'll be fine!" Sasha called down. She got ready and jumped off.

"Sasha!" Mira gasped. Sasha fell from the high height and plunged into the lake.

"Sasha!" She and Nina ran over to the lake. Mira crouched next to the bank of the river. Suddenly Sasha appeared from under the water splashing water all on Mira. Mira jumped back gasping as the water hit her. Sasha laughed. She floated there with a huge grin on her face.

"See told ya I would be fine." She stated.

Mira just shook her head wiping her face, "You're worse than Nina."

"Whoa Sasha that was cool! I'm going to try that!" Nina announced. About to run over to the tree.

"No your not!" Mira stated grabbing the back of her collar. Nina coughed a little stopping, "Ow! Did you have to pull that hard?" she complained.

"Sorry but that was the only way I could think of stopping you." Mira replied.

Mira sighed looking up in the sky. They were all in the forest. Nina had convinced Keoji and Sasha to take a break and to come with them into the forest. So here they were. In the forest. Sasha and Nina were being their crazy self.

"Alright Sasha lets get out of the water and stop giving Mira heart attacks." Keoji stepped in. He was leaning against a tree watching the three of them with Seth sitting on a branch above him.

"Yea good point. We still need Mira around." Sasha sighed getting out of the water. Mira just sat there shaking her head, "Alright so where should we go?"

"Well can we get out of the forest into the sunlight?" Sasha asked shaking the water out of herself, "I want to get dried."

Mira just nodded.

"Yes let's go! Come on Seth!" Nina exclaimed. Seth just nodded jumping off. He ran over to them. They all ran ahead.

"Wow… I have never met anyone so energetic before." Keoji shook his head.

"Well you should get used to it… especially since you have Sasha around" Mira replied.

"Yea well to tell you the truth, Sasha isn't as energetic as she is when she's here." Keoji sighed.

"Well I guess she has to get used to being the only cat surrounded by Eagles." Mira stated.

"Yea I guess," He nodded, "Come on we better catch up to them before they go do any more crazy stunts."

Mira nodded following. They arrived out in the grassy area. Seth, Nina, and Sasha were out running around in the grass. Nina and Sasha had shifted in their cat form. Sasha was trying to convince Seth to shift as well. Seth just shook his head. Nina just told her to stop.

"Oh well Seth… you won't be able to keep up with us then." Sasha sighed.

"Just drop it Sasha." Nina stated.

"Alright Nina lets have a race. I wanna see if I can keep up with you or not." Sasha stated.

"Ok we'll go to that boulder over there and back." Nina stated pointing to a boulder off in a distance.

"Seth you be the judge." Sasha said to him. Seth just nodded. He raised his hand in the air, as Nina and Sasha got ready.

"Ready… Go!" he flung his hand down and Nina and Sasha were off. It was obvious who was going to win. Nina was off way ahead of Sasha. She was out of sight, hidden in the grass running towards the boulder. Sasha was a little bit behind her.

Mira watched them run. She couldn't see who was who but the grass rustling showed where they were. Seth just sat down waiting for them to come back.

"Haha some race don't you think?" Keoji asked.

Mira just nodded, "Sasha's not that bad. I mean she's pretty fast for a panther."

"Yea she's been working on trying to get faster these last couple weeks." Keoji stretched then he sat down, "Well I'm gonna rest. Tell me who wins…" Mira just laughed nodding. Keoji was a strange one. He would be serious at times and then lazy at other times and that was usually when he wasn't around the caravan.

Suddenly there was a scream. Keoji jumped up from the scream. "What the hell?" he looked around. Seth had run ahead to see what it was. He stopped halfway then called out to Mira. Mira knew something was wrong if Seth was calling out to her.

"Keoji come one! Something's happened." Mira stated running ahead. She panicked. There was a cliff near by, _Could one of them had run to far ahead…?_

"Mira come quick! There's a dead man here!" Nina called out.

"Dead man?" Keoji wondered. Mira narrowed her eyes; _At least they didn't fall… but a dead man?_

"Oh wait! He's not dead! But he will be soon!" Mira blinked and quickened her pace. She arrived and gasped at what she saw. Keoji stopped besides her mumbling something.

There lied a man with navy blue hair. He had a brown vest on which had a lot of straps on it. He had a red cloak wrapped around him.

"Who is this man?" Mira asked walking over next to Nina and Sasha, who were crouched next to the man.

"Well based on all the sand on him, he must be from the desert." Keoji stated. Mira crouched down next to the man she placed a hand on his forehead. His face was red, and covered in sweat.

"He's been traveling for a while now… and yes he was in the desert." She stated.

"How do you know?" Sasha asked.

"Well it helps when your mother is a healer. I've picked up a lot from her. We've had lots of people come by in worse conditions than this." Mira explained.

"Well you better use those skills now or else this man is gone." Keoji warned. Mira nodded, "I hope I can…"

She closed her eyes thinking, "He is dehydrated. We need water now. Nina will you go get that quickly."

"You got it!" Nina replied shifting into a cheetah and running off.

Mira looked over him to see if he had any wounds. She found a deep cuts along his arm.

"It looks like he was in a fight…" She noted, "Sasha go get my bag. It's by that rock over there." Mira pointed behind her. Sasha nodded running off.

"You don't think it was the Salamander tribe do you?" Keoji asked crouching down next to her to take a look.

"By the look of the burnt marks and the sand he probably was." Mira replied. Sasha came back with Mira's bag.

"Thank you." She nodded taking out some bandages.

"You brought bandages with you?" Sasha laughed.

"Well I thought you and Nina might have a sparring match you know? So I just wanted to play it safe." Mira shrugged as she took out some herbs. Nina had come back. She had brought two bowls of water.

"Sorry I had to go home and get some things." She replied placing some cloths next to her, "Mother wasn't there."

Mira just nodded, "Thank you." She got to work.

"Keoji, I need some help here." She stated.

Keoji crouched down next to her.

"Please lift him a little." Keoji nodded lifting the man a little. Mira took the bowl and tipped it in the man's mouth. The man managed to drink it. He coughed a little but that was it. Keoji placed him back on the ground.

Mira took a wet cloth and placed it on his forehead. Most of the cuts weren't that bad. She noticed that some of them had been healed.

"Luckily he's healed all the major ones himself." She stated.

"He looks like a traveler." Keoji added.

"I wonder where he's from." Mira wondered as she wrapped a bandage along his arm.

"I don't know." Keoji replied.

"Do you think he's from…"

"No." Keoji stepped in before she could finish her thoughts, "There's no way he could be."

"You never know. People are strong." Mira noted.

"Mira, they've ignored us for centuries. Why would they just decide to come suddenly?" He stated.

"Well this is only one person." Mira protested.

"Yea well I still don't think so. Let's quickly heal this guy." He said indicating the man.

Mira nodded turning her attention back to the man.

"I've taken care of all the little cuts but the one on his side I cannot heal. That one mother needs to do." Mira sighed leaning back.

"You should at least stop the bleeding." Keoji noted.

Mira just nodded as she got another cloth dipping it in water. Keoji moved the man a little so Mira could see the wound better. She patted the cloth down on the wound keeping it in place.

"Alright Keoji can you please help me take him back to the house?" Mira asked.

"Sure thing. This'll be easy." Keoji sighed picking the man up carefully.

"Alright lets go." He grunted getting up. Mira got up as well.

"Alright everyone lets go." Mira said to them. Nina, Sasha, and Seth had surrounded them all the three of them nodded following Mira and Keoji.

"Nina can you and Sasha run ahead and see if Mother is home? If not can you go get a place set up?" Mira asked.

"Sure thing! Lets go Sasha!" Nina nudged her. Sasha nodded shifting into a panther running ahead. Nina followed right behind her.

"Alright, lets go. Seth! Come on." She called to him. Seth nodded helping Mira pick up the supplies. Mira just looked at the man's wound one last time to make sure that the cloth was in place. They all headed back to Mira's house.

When they arrived, they found Mira's mother waiting out on the porch. She looked very worried.

"Mira! Is everything alright?" she asked as the three of them walked up to the porch.

"Yes mother. We're all fine, but this man here needs your help." Mira stated as Keoji came up behind her holding the man.

"Yes, Nina and Sasha explained it to me. Bring him inside. We have a room ready for him." Her mother replied. She led them into a room where Keoji laid the man down on the bed.

"Careful now… we don't want the wound to open up again." Her mother scolded him.

"Ah! Sorry." He cringed jokingly. Mira's mother smiled, then turned her attention towards the man's wound.

"Oh my…" she looked at him, "This is a horrible gash."

"Can you heal it Mrs. Hiromi?" Keoji asked.

"I don't know… This wound is more than just a scratch." Mira's mother examined his wound.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"He was attacked by a salamander wasn't he?" Mira's mother looked up at the two.

"Yes that's what we think." Mira replied.

"Well it looks like he was hit with their venom fangs." She stated.

"You mean… those scratches weren't just scratches?" Keoji asked.

"No. They were poisoned." Mira's mother replied.

"So it wasn't a good idea healing them up?" Mira asked.

"Well you weakened the poison." Her mother replied as she worked on cleaning his wound. Seth kept walking in and out bringing the herbs that his mother needed.

Keoji just nodded acting like he knew what was going on, "So… the poison is still there?"

Mira's mother nodded.

"How long do you think it will take to heal him?" Mira asked.

"I don't know… more than a week I can tell you that much. Most of it depends on his strength." Her mother replied. She took some green liquid applying it to his wound.

"Keoji come here please." She called him over.

"Yes?" he asked walking over to the other side of the bed.

"Please lift his head a little. I need him to drink this." She told him.

"Ok…" he nodded lifting the man up.

Mira's mother opened his mouth and poured a liquid in his mouth. After she was sure he drank it. She grabbed a cloth and wiped his mouth. She then sighed leaning back rubbing her head.

"There. Thank you may lie him down again." She massaged her head.

"Mother I think you should go rest now." Mira stated.

"Yes… I will…I need rest." She got up wobbling a little. Seth grabbed her arm trying to help.

"Thank you Seth. Mira please clean up here," she said to her before Seth led her upstairs.

"Don't worry I will." Mira stated as she started picking up the medicine supplies.

"Your mother is doing better." Keoji noted.

"Yea… But I seriously wish that I could find a cure for it." Mira sighed putting the last jar away on a shelf.

"Don't worry you will. Come on Sasha and I have to get going soon. We're leaving in the morning." Keoji stated.

"Aww we're leaving tomorrow." They heard Sasha whine.

They walk out to find Nina and Sasha coming inside.

"Oh there you guys are. I was wondering why it was so quiet." Mira smiled.

"Haha yea. Sasha and I decided to continue our race." Nina explained.

"I was so close!" Sasha pouted.

"Don't worry Sasha, there's always next time." Mira encouraged her.

"Alright Sasha come on we have to get back to the caravan." Keoji sighed.

"Awww do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes now come on." Keoji replied heading for the door.

Sasha just groaned following him.

"Aww bye Sasha." Nina hugged her.

"Yea bye. Bye Mira!" she turned to her.

"Bye Sash- oof! Sa…sha…" Sasha had grabbed her in one of those death hugs.

"Sasha… to tight…" Mira poked her.

"Alright Sasha enough." Keoji sighed waiting in the doorway.

"Haha I felt like doing that." Sasha stated letting go. Mira coughed a couple times shaking her head, "Seriously… you will be the death of me."

"Well take care Mira. Tell your mother and Seth I said bye." He gave her a salute.

Mira just nodded, "I will."

"Yea and tell us what happens to that man!" Sasha added.

"Don't worry I will defiantly. Come by again!" Mira nodded.

"Bye Sasha! Bye Keoji!" Nina called out. Just then, they heard someone running down the stairs and Seth appeared squeezing in between Nina and Mira.

"Bye!" he called out waving.

"Bye Seth!!" Sasha called both of them back waving. Soon they were out of sight.

"Alrighty guys." Mira started as they headed inside, "Lets get started with dinner shall we. Seth is mother resting?"

Seth nodded, "She's asleep." He replied.

"Alright thank you." Mira smiled patting his head.

"I'm hungry!" Nina announced, "Mira what are we going to have for dinner?"

"Shhh." Seth shushed her pointing down the hall where the man was.

"Oh yea… I forgot. Sorry." She whispered, "What are we going to eat?"

"Well mother already had dinner ready. So we'll eat that." Mira replied getting out he food for Nina and Seth.

"Ok you guys dig in, I'll be right back." Mira stated.

"Ok thank you Mira!" Nina called out with Seth echoing her.

Mira walked down the hall to where the man was lying. Mira took off the wet cloth on his forehead checking his temperature. His forehead was burning. She placed a new piece of wet cloth on his forehead.

She hears mumbling in his sleep. She looked down at his face. She could tell he was dreaming.

She just smiled leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this tune. Mother's tune. Am I dead? Of course not. I wake up to a blue sky, white clouds, and two single birds flying side by side. I look to my left and see dark green nourished grass. Flowers parted them from each other. I look right to the source of the nostalgic music to see her sitting there, arranging a bouquet. I try to get up and she notices me, and scolds me for being so reckless. Obviously I can tell Father got the same treatment. I feel sore from the training. We laugh. I love her laugh. I close my eyes for a bit, and she stops her chuckles. All is quiet. I open my eyes. She isn't there. The soft grass is gone. The blue skies and clouds vaporized away. The river, he trees, the mountains in the far distance. All gone. Then I, lying in pitch black, open my eyes, and my vision steadies. The light stings them. I see a blurred figure looming over me._

"M…Mist?" Ike mumbled.

"Hey, you're finally getting through, you lucky man. Looks like ya survived the desert!" said a jumpy girl whom he mistaken as his dear sister, except she had a tail, constantly swishing, and cat-like ears perked up.

"…Who? Where-?" he began, only above a whisper. His voice felt rough. He started to feel the fatigue and tried to shake it off. He felt helpless.

"Chill, rest up. I'll get my older sister. She knows the scenario better. Nina, by the way." The girl reassures him. _Why am I here? Did I pass out from the heat?_, he thought.

"…Ike," he mumbled, and then he drifted into slumber.

----

"Woke up?" piped Seth.

"Yea. Didn't say much though."

"What did he say?" asked Mira asked, who at the time was out with Seth to get fresh bread, while Nina missed out by staying with her mom. Luck came that she was around so the man wouldn't be that confused on why he was in a half empty house.

"Well, like I said, not much. I think he mistook me for someone else. He said his name was Ike though," she explained.

"Ike… And you told him to get some rest?"

"Yea, pretty much." Her sister lazily responded, the realized, "Crap! Then he should be getting up any minute!" Nina darted across the courtyard of the house, into the clinical section. Seth and Mira walk towards more slowly, but still pretty quickly. By the time they got there, the man, Ike, was awake with their dear mother trying to convince him to stay in bed. Seth clutched his sister's hand and slipped behind her.

"Ah, leave all your work to your bedridden mother, heh?" she joked.

"Mother don't say that…" Mira replied apologetically.

Their mother just smiled shaking her head, "This is Ike. Ike, this is my eldest daughter, Mira. You've met Nina. Seth is the one hiding behind Mira." She introduced them.

Mira just smiled nodding to him, "How're you feeling?"

"Better, because of your hospitality." He said in a low voice. She could hear the weakness in it. "So, why am I here again?"

"Well, you're lucky that Mira and the others were out in the field that day." Her mother smiled.

"Actually, Sasha's was the one who decided to jump out of a tree, into the lake. So we decided to go out in the field where she could dry up." Mira stated.

"More of she decided to challenge me to a race and that's where we found you." Nina stepped in grinning.

"She jumped in the lake?" her mother said with a worried expression.

"D-d-don't worry! She's _perfectly_ fine!" Mira stuttered.

"You know, hanging around with those eagle tribes, that panther's built for flying…." Nina muttered.

"Alright, enough. Everyone out," Her mother said when she saw Ike's confused expression. "And you get your sleep."

Mira nodded leading Nina and Seth out.

* * *

_Sigh… so bored…_

It was the next day. Nina was sitting on the couch trying to think of something to do. Normally she would be in town with Mira and Seth, but her mother was feeling very sick that morning and Mira told Nina to stay home and take care of her mother.

She did as she was told. Her mother was upstairs in bed asleep. And now Nina sat there with nothing to do… _Seriously, how can mother run a clinic? Just staying at home keeping an eye on sick people. I couldn't do that._ Not that Nina didn't care for sick people. She just couldn't stand sitting home doing nothing, while her patients were asleep. _Speaking of patients…_ Nina got up heading for the room where Ike was.

She opened the door a creak and saw Ike sitting there. He looked better, but he was just sitting there in bed staring out the window.

His head turned when he saw the door open. His stare made her cringe a little. Should she go in? He had already seen her so there was no point in backing off now. She took a deep breath walking in.

"I take it your bored as well?" She asked walking in.

"Uh… yea I guess…" he replied shrugging.

"Well duh you probably are just sitting there in bed." Nina figured puling up a chair and sat in it backwards.

"I mean I could never stand having to lie in bed for a long period of time."

"Then how do you sleep?" Ike asked amused.

"Well that's different." Nina shrugged, "I mean like laying in bed when you could be out training or something."

"Your just like a friend I know back at home." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Really? Your from the west aren't you?" Nina asked.

"Yea, the continent called Tellius." Ike nodded.

"Hmm I figured, cause when we found you, you were all covered in sand with scratch marks over you." Nina explained.

"Yea… I traveled from Tellius wanting to explore more places." He explained, "I traveled through the desert. Unfortunately I had misjudged the distance and pack less then needed."

"Well you got really lucky then." Nina smiled.

"Yea I sure did. How did you guys find me?" he asked.

"Well Sasha, a friend of mine, need to dry off after swimming in a lake. So we decided to go out in the field. Out there she challenged me to a race, I being a cheetah, was winning of course and that's when I saw you lying there." She explained.

"Oh yeah, that's when you called me the 'dead guy'," Ike added remembering.

"Oh yeah… haha sorry that was just an overreaction." Nina replied rubbing the back of her neck.

"Heh what ever. So you're a laguz?" Ike asked referring to the ears and the swinging tail.

"Yep a cheetah to be exact." Nina smiled proudly, "All of us are, well except for Mira that is…"

"She's a branded." She lowered her head.

"What's wrong with being a branded?" Ike asked.

"N-nothing, nothing at all. It just makes her kinda feel left out. Living with a bunch of cats you know."

"I see… A close friend of mine is one." Ike nodded understanding, "Well are there more of you? Other laguz species I mean?"

"Oh yeah! Definitely." She replied, "There're Eagle who live in the country called Alderon, which is Northeast from here. They are huge birds. They are really strong, one swipe from their talons, and you're dead. Right next to them is the country, Lekoira, where the swans live."

"Swans?" Ike asked confused.

"Yep they're pretty white birds. They don't really fight, but their songs are so pretty." She explained, "Then there're the Otters, who live in Valentior, which is west from here! They are big furry creatures that travel mostly in water. If you ever go there, make sure you know how to swim.

"Don't they have boats?" Ike asked.

"Yea they do, but just to be safe." Nina replied shrugging.

"This is the country Brevior, Where we cheetahs and panthers live." She announced swinging her arms around.

What's the difference between the two race?" Ike asked.

"Well Panthers are big black cats. They're bigger than us cheetahs. Most of them are black but there are others like gray and dark blue or green. They normally keep to themselves. They are the strongest out of the two cats, but us cheetah's are way faster. We can travel up to Alderon, which is a ten day travel from here on foot, in about five days."

Ike blinked, "That must be fast then." Most of them weren't that different from back home. The eagles were relating to the hawks same with the cheetahs and tiger, who related to the cats and tigers. The swans were what interested him the most. They were just lie the herons. It made him wonder… _Did they all live in one place before?_

Nina just nodded enthusiastically.

"Then there are the Salamanders-"

"Oh those… I think I know who you're talking about." Ike groaned, "Large scaly lizards that can burrow underground and breathe strange breaths?"

"Yep those are the ones." Nina nodded.

"I figured… I came across three of them in the desert." Ike explained.

"Well that explains the scratches. Watch out for their breaths, most of them contains poison." Nina warned.

"Well that's a little to late." Ike stated.

"Yea well in the future I mean. You got lucky that mother had an antidote for that." Nina replied.

"So you're mother is good at herbs and healing?" He asked curiously.

"Well duh! That's why we own a clinic." Nina swung her hand around indicating the room. Ike watched as she bounced in her chair.

"You're a hyper one aren't you?"

"Haha you could say that, but I take it as a cheetah that's meant to be running." She grinned.

"Cheetah meant to be running huh? Yet you're sitting, well bouncing, here talking to me." He smirked.

"Well I could have just taken care of Mother and left the house leaving you bored." She started, "But I figured 'Nah why do that?'"

They heard the front door open and footsteps entering the house.

"That must be Mira and Seth." Nina clapped her hand together. The door to Ike's room opened and in walked Mira with Seth hidden behind her.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet out there." She smiled walking in.

"Yea I figured Ike would be bored and decided to keep him company." Nina replied smiling like she accomplished something.

"I hope she didn't annoy you to much." Mira joked turning to Ike.

"Oh no she was fine. I actually enjoyed the company." Ike responded.

"Haha that's good to know. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, those herbs your mother gave me yesterday helped a lot." He replied.

"Except they probably tasted horrible." Nina made a scowl. "I had to eat some when I accidently ran through some poisonous plants."

Ike nodded, and was amused by the fact that he could see that happening.

"Well of course the ones that taste the worse are the ones that help the most." Mira suggested.

"Yea that's true." Ike nodded.

"Don't worry, within a couple of days, you'll be able to walk again." She assured him.

* * *

A couple days had passed by. Ike was starting to get better, though he was still weak from the poison. He heard some talking outside. It sounded like Nina, the hyper one he had named her, constantly jumping up and down. She reminded him of Mia, always looking for a challenge. Then he heard someone shushing her. That was probably Mira. He was surprised how she manages to keep her under control. He heard Nina's volume lower. He noticed Mira was a very busy person. Constantly in town buying things and when she was home she was always helping out her mother and taking care of her two siblings.

There was a knock on the door and in Mira walked.

"Good morning Ike." She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Morning." He grunted sitting up in bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked walking over to the side of his bed. There was a bowl in her hand.

"Better, but I still feel nauseous." He replied.

"Well that's probably from lying in a room for the last couple days." Mira stated with a smile, "Why don't you come with us to town today?"

"Am I allowed to?" Ike questioned.

"Of course why not? You were the one who came to explore new lands. Your not exploring much by just lying around here now are you?" She replied continuing to mix what ever was in the bowl.

Ike felt relish, _Finally I can get out of bed!_

"But first, you have to drink this. Your favorite." She smiled handing him the bowl.

"Great…" Ike groaned. He heard the sarcasm in her voice. He took the bowl looking at it with a frown. It was the same blue liquid.

"Don't worry its not that bad. I added a little sweet in it so it wouldn't be as sour." Mira assured. Ike just looked at her. She just shrugged giving him a sympathetic look. Ike just sighed drinking the herb. He grimaced as the sour taste went down his throat. She was right. It wasn't as bad. But it was still sour.

"Well?" she stifled a smile.

"G-great." Ike coughed out.

"Well at least you got that out of the way. Come. Everyone's at the table waiting for you." She indicated out the door.

"Huh?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't you want to eat? You might want some real food for once." She smiled expectantly.

Ike was about to reply but his stomach beat him to it letting out a loud growl.

"See you stomach agrees." Mira chuckled.

"Yea… I'll be out in a second." He stated with a nervous smile.

"Good." Mira nodded, "You should change before you come though. There are extra clothes sitting on the table. Just leave your extra clothes in a pile." With that Mira left for Ike to change. Ike grunted as he got up.

"Ahh this feels good…" he sighed stretching. He felt the nauseous that was there moments ago disappear. _These guys are good._ They manage to heal the poison in him in days with out a staff or anything.

"Well better not keep them waiting." He walked over to where Mira said the extra clothes were. He picked it up looking at them. He smiled as he looked at the tunics. They looked like the ones that he wore when he was younger. Only instead of the blue and yellow theme, it was red and black. He looked and saw he had matching pants to go with it.

He took off his vest that he wore and put on the other clothes. He looked at his vest with a frown. There was a rip in the side where he was attacked by the salamander had slashed him.

He changed into the rest of his clothes. Surprisingly enough they fit him fine. The only thing he left on was his headband. That he didn't feel like taking off.

Ike walked out of the room welcomed by the aroma of food. He heard his stomach give out a growl. It was a long hallway. There were a lot of rooms. It looked like some sort of clinic, _that explains the smell of herbs._ He walked out to find Mira, Seth, Nina and their mother in the kitchen.

"Yay! He's here!" Nina cheered as he entered the kitchen.

Ike smirked walking in, "Morning." He greeted them all.

"Good morning Ike, My, you were right Mira. He fit right into those." Mira's mother noted looking at his outfit.

"Haha I got lucky I guess." He shrugged.

I hope your hungry." Their mother stated as she placed something on the table.

Seth who had seen him first looked at him nervously hiding behind Mira who was at the time placing something in a plate.

"What's the matter Seth?" she asked looking down at him. Seth didn't say anything. Mira walked over with a plate. In it were a couple eggs along with strips of Bacon.

"I hope you like eggs and bacon." She smiled placing it on the table. Seth trailed off to hide behind his mother.

"Seth why don't you sit down?" Mira indicated the table. Seth just shook his head hiding behind his mother.

Mira just chuckled, "Don't mind Seth. He's like that with any new person." Mira apologized.

"Don't worry it's fine." Ike shook his head looking at Seth.

They ate in silence. Well it would've been silence if Nina weren't around. After breakfast Ike had gone back to his room. He looked through his pouch to see if anything was missing.

"Ike!" Nina called out running into the room.

Ike just put away his bag.

"Come on Ike! Mira and Seth are waiting!" She called to him jumping in his doorway.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," He sighed, getting up

She led him out to where Mira and Seth were waiting.

"Ready to go?" Mira asked. Ike nodded.

"Alright lets go." She smiled as they headed outside. Ike took a step outside and breathed in the fresh outdoor smell. He looked around. It was a large field the grass was tall swishing back and forth with the wind.

"Ike are you coming? Lets go!" Nina dragged him out of the door down the path.

"Whoa whoa calm down." Ike chuckled he pulled her back and ended up lifting her in the air.

Nina yelped as she hung on.

"Hey the view is much better from this height." She remarked looking around.

Ike just placed her on the ground, "You're a weird one." He muttered shaking his head. Nina just grinned as the two caught up to Mira and Seth.

"Well looks like you and Nina are good friends." Mira noted.

"Haha Ike's a cool guy!" Nina announced.

"Umm thanks…?" Ike responded unsure.

Mira just laughed shaking her head, "Come on, we need to get going." She stated turning quickening her pace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow…this place is crowded…" Ike remarked.

Mira chuckled as he looked around, surprised.

Nina and Seth had scurried on ahead, with the list of what their mother needed.

"What do those two do the shopping while you walk around town?" Ike asked watching the two run off.

"No they get the basic things that mother needs, while I get the other things." Mira explained.

"Is that safe?" he asked.

"They don't go that far." Mira assured, "Normally they end up by the herb shop." Mira pointed down the road.

"Ah… So they do the herb shopping." He guessed.

"That's right. My mother gives me a list, and they head over to the shop." She explained.

"Don't worry though. A friend of mine works there and she helps them out in picking the herbs." Mira added quickly seeing Ike's face.

"Haha I hope so." Ike remarked looking around, "You know? This place isn't that different from Tellius."

"Well, what did you expect different?" Mira questioned.

"I don't know really… different types of people, I guess." He shrugged, "But there is one thing that I find really different."

"What's that?" Mira asked curiously.

"How Beorcs and Laguzes get along so well." He replied as he saw a man with ears and a tail laughing with a beorc.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't they be getting along?" Mira asked looking up at him.

"Uh, ours is more like continuously at war," he muttered.

"And what do you think of them as?" she asked.

"Most people disgustingly call them 'sub-humans,' I despise it."

"That's horrible! How can you put up with it?"

"Well, I do have a friend who I always have to stop from getting shredded in a fight," he laughed off, then mumbled, "Disloyal racist bastard."

Mira just laughed, "Okkaaayy, time to drop it. We better hurry up; I'm going to get bread. Come on."

She walked off towards the bakery with Ike right behind her.

"Hello Gus." Mira greeted the old man as they entered.

"Mira? I didn't think you'd be coming today." the man greeted her surprised.

"I always come here every morning." Mira remarked. Ike looked around the bakery. The man nodded to Ike, "An' who is this fella?" he asked coming around from behind the counter.

"This is Ike. He was the patient I told you about. Ike this is Gus. He's the owner." Mira explained introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Ike nodded shaking Gus's hand.

"A pleasure indeed." Gus nodded, "I heard you got a little hassle in the desert."

"Yea…. Got attacked by Salamanders for trespassing…." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Mira had walked off to get some things leaving them to talk.

"Yea those Salamanders…. be careful with 'em. They're really strict territory wise." Gus stated.

"Yea I learned my lesson." Ike sighed.

"Yer not from here are ya?" Gus guessed.

"Umm… no I'm from the west." Ike explained.

"Ah Tellius… Haven't seen anyone from there in ages…" Gus thought mostly to himself.

"You know about Tellius?" Ike asked surprised.

"Yea… most people here do… well most of the elders do anyways…" Gus shrugged, "Be careful who you tell where yer from," Gus warned in a darker tone. Ike gave him a confused look.

"Umm… Ike? Gus?" Mira piped up. They both looked at her. She was standing by the counter with a basket with bread and other things in it.

"Ah yer got some other things as well I see." Gus remarked walking back behind the counter.

"Yep this is everything. I decided I'm going to make a little surprise." She smiled.

Gus nodded understanding, "I see… Well Ike, you're in for some enjoyment."

Ike looked at both of them confused.

Mira laughed at his confused look. "You'll see at dinner!"

"Fine, be all secretive and whatnot," he pouted jokingly.

She smiled, bade Gus goodbye and walked out, Ike following.

"Now where?" Ike asked.

"Well let's go find Nina and Seth." Mira replied, "Besides there's some one else I want you to meet."

Ike looked at her confused as she walked off. _So many secrets…_ he shook his head following.

They arrived to an open shop. There were crates with plants in them. People were standing there looking at the plants in them.

"What's this place?" Ike asked.

"This place has herbs and plants for gardening and stuff. I normally buy seeds from here to grow at the clinic so it'd be easier." Mira explained.

Ike just nodded slowly as they both walked into the shop.

"Mira!" a voice called out. They both looked and saw a girl appear from the backroom followed by Nina. She had similar clothes on to Mira except her tunic was blue and her hair was black.

"Hey Leila." Mira waved to her.

"How's it been? I see Nina and Seth here more often then you." She pretended to scold Mira.

"Haha sorry, I'm really busy at home and I need to get other things as well so I just get these two to get the herbs while I get other things." Mira explained.

"Uh-huh…" the girl Leila nodded then she noticed Ike behind them, "Hello there." She greeted him.

"Um Hi…" Ike started.

"Oops sorry. Leila this is Ike, Ike this is Leila. Leila is a very good friend of mines." Mira introduced them.

"Oh nice to meet you." Ike stuck out his hand.

"Ike huh? You must be the dead guy Nina was talking about." Leila joked as she shook it.

Ike just laughed shaking his head.

"Speaking of which where are they?" Mira asked looking around.

"Oh those two were in the back picking out the herbs that you needed. I was helping them when I heard you walking in." Leila explained. Mira just nodded understanding. Like her, Leila was a branded, and being a branded she had very good hearing. It was kind of creepy sometimes.

As if on cue Nina came walking out with Seth right behind her.

They both were holding baskets with a variety of leaves and seeds. As they approached, Seth hid behind Nina. Ike smiled at the young, shy laguz. Mira looked through what they got and paid the shopkeepers.

"Well it was nice talking to you Leila. You should come by more often mother likes it when we have guest over." Mira said.

"Sure thing. It's just my mom has been busy these last couple days with Keith you know." Mira nodded understanding. Recently Leila's mom had a child and she was normally home taking care of him leaving Leila to work the shop.

"Haha give a kiss from me." Mira said to her then facing Ike, Nina and Seth. "Well we better get going. We have to get ready also Nina."

"YES YES YES!!!!" Nina cheered, "I am SO taking you on!!" She said to Ike, who looked at her confusingly.

"You'll see." Mira smiled as they headed out of the shop.

"Do you say that for everything I'm confused with?" Ike muttered. Mira laughed and shrugged it off.

They walked back to the house. Nina immediately ran upstairs. Seth followed.

"You go get ready too. After shopping, it's usually a routine that we go sparring." She explained, "Looks like Nina saw your sword. You look like a formidable opponent." Ike looks away and scratches the back of his neck.

"Well I'm not _that_ great…." He started.

"Look, you crossed a whole desert. Now go get ready." She ordered.

As if out of instinct, he muttered "Yes your majest- uh ma'am." He quickly walks out, as if in embarrassment.

"….Whaa?" She asks herself, but shrugs it off. She takes off upstairs to get ready herself.

--

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to their usual training grounds. Nina was bugging Ike with all these questions about the great sword in his hands.

"So, what type of sword is that?" She asked.

"It's a two handed blade named Ettard." He simply answered.

"But you're holding it with one." She pestered.

"Well that's for little people like you." Ike replied with a smirk.

"Hmph, you just wait. One day I'll be super strong and beat you up!" Nina announced pointing a finger at him. Ike just laughed, "I'll be waiting for that day then."

"Hey, we're here. Nina, let's show Ike how we fight around here." Mira announced as they arrived to their usual training grounds. Seth climbed a tree and Ike stepped back as Nina and Mira got in a stance. A blue wall of smokeappeared as she shifted into her laguz form. Ike couldn't help but smile remembering Ranulf back at home.

Nina gives Mira no time and lunged straight at her. Mira sidesteps and holds out her sword, swiping it towards her younger sister. Nina moved her sleek body so fast Ike barely saw the direction. Mira waited a second, then turned to her right and swung out her hand to Nina slamming right into the flat of her sword. _Wow, they're pretty good, _Ike though. He heard a call of warning, then saw blue in his face and was sent back. He recovered from his shock to see that Nina was knocked back into him, and was now reverted back to her bipedal form.

"Oww…" She began.

"Jeez…watch where you throw your sisters." Ike muttered as he helped Nina off of him.

"Oops." Mira held in a giggle walking over to help them. They heard giggles from above as Seth sat there watching them. Ike and Mira helped Nina, who was protesting stating she could fight, against a tree, and Mira applied a vulnerary. Then she turned to Ike.

"Sorry about that. You wanna go for it now?" she asked with a smile. Ike sighed, and picked up his sword. "I won't go easy on you!" she laughed.

"Don't needa," he simply said. She charges at him and swung her sword, but he effortlessly parried. She tried a back slash but he just stepped back and knocked it out of her hands. He let her go get it.

"Don't tease me, that isn't everything is it?" he laughed. Then, too fast, he moved his head in time to the quick stab she gave to his face, above his shoulder. A small cut appeared on the right side of his cheek. _Whoa…_

"Trying to kill me?" he exclaimed wiping the blood. "Alright, my turn." He spun around and swung his sword. She quickly jumped out of the way, going behind him. She struck his back but it did no damage. He then slashed his sword out, and she quickly brought her sword to block it, and was pushed back.

"You…. Are… Too NICE!" he coached between strokes. She did her best to defend herself. She fell to the ground to catch her breath. Ike helped her up.

"You could have easily turned and hit me on that last move ya know…" he assisted.

Mira just shrugged brushing the dirt off her clothes. "I'm not fighting as if I'm in a war!" She joked. Ike cringed. "What? You okay?"

"Yea, just a bit dizzy." He covered.

"You're really good with swords." She noted, "Where did you learn to fight?"

Ike thought for a minute, unsure what to say, "Well…my father taught me."

"Well he's probably pretty good then!" She complimented.

"He _was _pretty good…_._" He corrected, his voice floundering.

"I'm sorry…" she began in condolence.

"Nah, its cool…" he said, waving his hand as if brushing of the subject. They look up to see where Nina and Seth were hiding.

"Up here!" They heard through the forest.

"What are you doing up there?!" Mira exclaimed.

"Seth and I had a climbing contest. Seth chickened out half way and I won." She waved to them starting down again.

Ike rubbed his head. Now he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Ike are you ok?" Mira asked.

"Y-yea…sorta." He leaned on his sword for support.

"No you're no. The poisons not out of your body yet." She examined him.

"N-no I'm fine." He protested.

"There's no point in trying that with me." She firmly stated. She forced him to sit down. Then began on his antidote for his poison, and pain. Ike just laid there. He tried to get up, but Mira threatened him with her sword. _Heh, just like Mist, only scarier. Nah, Mist is WAY scarier. No, not as much as Elincia. _He shuddered.

"What are _you_ fidgeting about?" Mira asked in a flat voice.

"Ah, just reminiscing. You know, about women in my life scarier than you." Ike joked, but stopped when her sword got closer.

"You won't do it." He said with a smirk. She held back in the spar. Of course she wouldn't.

Mira just sighed pulling her sword away, "Grr, I hate you. Okay, you're free to get up. Take it easy." He gets up and stretches, trying not to flinch.

"Where's Nina and Seth?" he didn't even notice them leave.

"At the lake. I told them to meet us there." She responded. Ike gave her a questioning look.

"Lake? Sweet. I needa cool off." Ike said as they started off. When they got there, Ike whistled in awe.

"Nice lake." Seth and Nina walked up. Ike indicated something to Seth while Mira was looking the other way, talking to Nina.

"Well, here I go!" He walked up to a ledge.

"You better not jump in." Mira warned.

"Watch me." His smirk was hidden when he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and dove off before Mira could say anything.

"SWEET! Make room for the master!" Nina jumped in, joining him.

"Ninaaa!!!" She yelped looking off the cliff. Nina appeared from the water next to Ike. They both waved up to her. Mira let out a groan. Seth came up behind. He looked up to her.

"Please?" He asked, innocently.

"Sure, Seth-" Then she screamed when Seth pushed her in, smiling. Mira landed with a splash.

Ike, now floating in the water, grinned. "Nice job, Seth!" he called up.

"Arg! Damn you, Ike!" she glared as she appeared from underwater, spewing water. Ike just laughed, splashing water at her face. Mira growled, "Seth how could you do that?" she called up to him.

"Hey Seth, come on!" Nina called out as well. Seth had gotten on to a lower ledge. He peered down at them seeing Mira's angry face and shook his head, "Sister…"

"Aw don't worry Mira wont do anything." Ike called up splashing water sideways towards Mira. Mira tried to protest only to get water in her mouth.

Seth then did an almost exact imitation on Ike, pulling off his shirt and diving in, only from a lower ledge. Then Ike and Nina started flinging water at each other. Seth then landed right between the two, splashing both.

"I thought you were on my side Seth!" Ike laughed. Pretty soon, it was a water fight between Ike and Seth versus Mira and Nina.

Ike disappeared under he water. Seth followed him. Mira looked around, wary of what might happen next. She was clearly getting annoyed. Then she yelped when a pair of hands tugged at both of her feet. Mira yelped, as she was drug under. As she struggled, Nina passed, doing backstrokes not really paying attention to what was going around her. Suddenly her Mira grabbed her ankle, pulling her down too. Nina yelped fluttering around trying to go back up. Finally, Mira got her hold and she and Nina swam back up.

"Where are they? They'll drown!" Mira fretted.

"Dude, sis. Chill. Deep breathes. Repeat after me: THEY'LL. BE. FINE." She reassured.

"Whaddaya worrying about?" they heard a voice from behind.

"Where's Seth?" Mira sighed, but her answer was a cannonball from Seth, splashing them.

"Listen to Nina and some fun for once, Ms. Goody Goody." Ike laughed, splashing them a final time.

--

Pretty soon, they were all lying on their backs on the lake beach, drying off.

Mira sighed getting up. She cringed a little from her wet clothes, "Ugh… lets go home now. Mother is probably wondering why we've been gone out so long." They all nodded in agreement getting up.

"Ugh… all the sand is sticking to me…" Nina groaned trying to brush it off.

Ike shook his head trying to get the water out, "Yea…and I got sand in my hair…again." He muttered thinking of the desert. _Wow… it's been a week since I came._ He realized.

"Hey stop shaking your head! You're making the sand fall on me!" Nina protested.

"Oh haha whoops."

"Quit your complaining. Both of you. You were the ones that decided to jump into the lake in the first place." Mira scolded them.

"You were in there too." Ike riposted.

"I was _forced_ in." she corrected him.

"You seemed to be having fun though." He added.

"No I wasn't. Getting pushed off a cliff by a six year-old." She looked down at Seth who gave a shy innocent smile, "Then drug under by you! Then cannon balled by the same six year old, and splashed in the face multiple times." She listed.

"Yea sounds like fun." Ike thought. Mira just groaned giving up. She turned around continuing to walk.

They arrived back home.

"We're back!" Nina announced as they entered the house. Their mother was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hello again. I was wondering where you were." She peaked out from the kitchen to see two drenched children. She was even more surprised when she found the other two drenched as well.

"Oh my what happened to you all?" she asked surprised.

"Well after our spar, we decided to go cool off in the lake." Mira explained.

Their mother laughed, "That seems more than just 'cooling off.'"

"Yea…well Mira, Ike and Seth got into a little war." Nina added.

"I see… Well you all better go dry up. I'll get dinner set. Oh and Mira, I saw some of the things you bought and got started on your surprise." She said.

"Oh thank you mother, I'll be down in a bit." Mira stated running upstairs with Seth and Nina right behind her.

--

After everyone had washed up and gotten into dry clothes, they all sat at the dinner table. Nina was still going on about what they did that day. Ike felt weird sitting among them. _Its like a family again…_ he thought. Normally with the mercenaries, they all went out into town buying/making their own food. And here he sat here, after years, with an actual family. Well it was almost a family. He realized that there was no father. _Where could he be?_ He had wondered. The whole week he'd been there he had never seen their father. Ike had wanted to ask, but what if it was something like his story. He didn't want to them to remember painful memories. Especially Mira. She seemed like a sensitive person. He didn't want her to remember those types of memories.

Suddenly he felt shocking pain in his foot.

"Yeow!" He jumped. He leaned down rubbing his leg. He looked at Nina who was grinning, "What was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry, but mommy was asking you something." She indicated her mom.

"Oh sorry what?" he turned his head towards their mother, who was shaking her with disapproval from Nina's action.

"I was asking what you thought of this place." She explained.

"Oh…" Ike thought for a second, "Well it seems pretty nice. I mean people in town are very nice."

She just nodded, "Mira was telling me about how you were surprised about the two races getting along so well."

"Oh yea… Tellius is just recovering from a war between Beorcs and Laguzes." He explained.

Her mother just nodded, "Well here you go. Enjoy." She placed a plate of food in front of him. He took a sniff of the food. It smelled delicious. The smell made him realize how hungry he was. They all ate quickly and quietly. Nina was the first one to finish.

"Ahh that was good." She sighed pushing back. Everyone else did the same.

"I'm glad you all liked it." Their mother smiled, "Mira go ahead." She nodded towards her. Mira smiled jumping up.

"You all better have room for this." She smiled bringing over a tray. She took the cover off and showed them a cake; it had white icing on it with red icing designing it.

"You're going to love this strawberry cake. I made." She grinned cutting the cake. She handed the slice to Ike.

"Wow it looks good." He remarked taking the cake, "Thanks."

"Enjoy!" she grinned handing everyone a slice. (_A/N: Great just writing this, now I have a craving for some cake…anybody got any?)_

"Hey this is actually good." Ike exclaimed taking a bite.

"What do you mean? You didn't think it would be?" Mira asked pretending to be insulted.

"Just by the smell I knew it was going to be." He replied.

"Yea, Mira you made this really good. It's better than last time." Nina added.

"Well like they say every time it gets better. I'm glad you all like it." Mira smiled satisfied with her work.

After eating, Mira helped her mother clean up the kitchen.

"Aw man I'm stuffed." Ike sighed stretching.

"Me too." Nina exclaimed doing the same.

"Well I think it's time we all get to bed." Mira sighed coming in.

"Yea I'm pooped." Nina yawned. Seth sat there on the couch. Suddenly his ears perked up and he tensed running over behind Mira.

"Seth?" Mira looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Ike asked.

"I don't know… Seth what's wrong?" Mira asked. And that's when she heard. The sound of footsteps being drug along the ground towards the door. The door slammed opened, "Hello!" the voice rang through the house. Ike looked up and saw a tall and bulky man enter the house. He looked angry about something, that or that was how his face usually was, Ike thought.

"Who's that?" Ike asked Mira who was next to him.

"That's… our father…" she replied slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the long wait! School has really taken over my life. That and I was sick for the last couple days with the dreaded stomach flu… Well here's the next chapter! For some reason it feels shorter than the rest… action wise… Well I hope you all like it!**

Ike stared at the man who had just walked in.

"Who is that?" he whispered to Mira.

"This is…our father." She replied slowly.

Ike looked down at her. Her expression showed she was nervous. He looked up at him.

_This is their father?_ He wondered. By the looks of it, he didn't seem like a nice guy. He was tall and bulky. He had on an off white shirt that looked dirty from the sand with greenish-gray pants. By the looks of it, he looked like he had come back from a journey.

"Hello dear." Their mother greeted him.

"Hello, Father." Mira greeted him, as well. She sounded a little more timid than her mother did.

"Ah hello Allia, what is everyone doing up?" he looked around ignoring Mira.

"Oh we were all heading upstairs right now." Their mother replied glancing at Mira. Mira nodded getting Nina and Seth. Ike was about to sneak off to his room, but was stopped by their father's glare.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Er… I-"

"This is Ike." Mira's mom stepped in.

The dad looked him up then down. He walked up to Ike. He stood about the same height as him. It felt awkward being eye to eye, with someone glaring at him.

"Ike, huh? You smell weird." He remarked.

Ike just blinked. He wasn't sure how to respond to that statement, "Sir?"

"He's a traveler." Mira's mom explained, "He's injured right now, and so he'll be staying with us for a while until. Ike this is my husband- Mira, Nina and Seth's father…"

Ike just stood still as their dad sniffed him once.

"Hmph… he doesn't look or smell injured." He scoffed, walking out of the room. "Get to sleep, everyone."

"Don't mind him, he like that with everyone. You should get to sleep also." Their mom reassured him.

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight." He walked back to his room. He changed into his nightclothes and flopped onto his bed. _Today was a long day,_ he though as he drifted into slumber.

That night he had a dream about his sister and allies back at home, jumping into lakes, jumpy cheetahs, disgusting herbs, and big scary men glaring at him, and a constant pounding noise.

"Where's the fire? What's going on now?" Ike jolted out – more like fell off – the bed. Nina walked in after hearing a thud to find Ike scrambling up. The door pounding's source was from yours truly.

"What are you…?" She began, questioning him.

"Sorry, major déjà vu. That's how I would be woken up for something important." He explained rubbing his head, which he hit on the small table next to his bed.

"Riiiiight…" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well Sis wants you, she's making breakfast." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Okay, tell her I'll be there." He called after. He dressed into a clean tunic that Mira's mother laid out earlier. He walked into the kitchen to see Nina eating a bagel. (_A/N: I likezz bagel.) _Mira was preparing another one.

"Ike! Ike! Good morning to you!" Nina jumped in her seat. Ike just watched her jump.

"Hey? Did you give her coffee?_" _Ike asked Mira, who barely looked up.

"What took you so long? And no, I didn't." Mira snapped, but quickly changed and asked, "But would you like some?"

"Sure… Why not?" He replied awkwardly, _whoa mood swing much?_ Pretty soon they were all sitting around the table, having an additional Seth.

"What are we doing today?" Nina asked.

"I'm gonna be kinda busy today, so I'll send you three to town with a list. Afterwards, Ike can help you guys train in the forest." she said, more to Ike though.

"But that spar with you and Ike the other day was nothing! I wanna see more!" Nina piped.

"We can do that some other time," she said, as if not caring, but her eyes betrayed the determination. After losing to him yesterday, she was ready to get better. It was not like she was horrible. Ike was impressed with how she fought, she was fast, a little on the weak side, but her speed made up for that.

Ike just shrugged, "Fine with me." He looked around then realized their father wasn't there.

Mira just nodded getting up, "Be right back. I have to go check on mother." She excused herself and walked out of the door with a tray in her hand.

"Where'd your father go?" he asked looking around.

"Meh… Probably somewhere in town to some meeting or something." Nina replied with a casual shrug.

_They're pretty carefree…._ Ike thought. _They don't even know… If my Old Man was like that…._

Mira came back. "Okay, here's the list, and Father's gonna be back late at night."

"Okay, let's go then!" Nina jumped, unexpectedly.

"Let everyone finish!" Mira scolded.

"Hey, chill, I'm almost done anyway." Ike said getting up. Something was up, he could tell. Mira was a bit more snappy then usual. Eventually, they were out the house and on their way to town.

"So! What do we need?" Nina asked, and jumped on a low wall separating the path from a farm's crops, walking backwards with her arms stuck out.

"Careful…." Ike muttered glancing at her then back at the list Mira, "Let's see…. I don't exactly know where I can find all this stuff so…. HEY!" Nina snatched the list out of his hands.

"Catch me if you can!" Nina called as she sprinted off.

"Ah jeez… kids these days… that makes me feel old." Ike groaned, "Nina get your a-"

"Children here." Seth coughed next to him.

"I was gonna say… apple basket." Ike muttered seeing the basket she was holding.

"Riiight…" Seth nodded slowly, then ran off after Nina.

"Hey! Get back over here!" Ike called out. He then let out a groan and glanced around. People were staring at him.

He just shrugged and sulked after them muttering, "Stupid kids…"

Pretty soon, the three were walking back with their groceries, both Nina and Seth were walking next to him, each with a bag in their hand. When they arrived there was a smell of herb around the house. Ike tried asking what it was but Mira wouldn't reply. Instead she told them to put the groceries away, grabbed the herbs, and was off back towards the clinic area.

"Wow she must be busy…" Ike remarked as he watched her leave the room.

"Yea… I heard some kid broke their leg and was crying like crazy." Nina remarked. As proof, a cry of pain was heard coming from the clinic side of the house. It sounded like a child.

"What's going on?" Ike asked flinching again.

Nina stood next to him with her eyes narrowed, "I don't know… Hey Seth finish up here. I'm going to go help Mira. Ike you help!" And with that she ran off. Ike just blinked. _Children are ordering me around…_

"Alright now where does this go?" Ike sighed looking at the groceries sitting in front of him.

A while later, Nina came back out panting.

"Another reason why I hate working at the clinic. It's hard controlling the patients at times!" Nina exclaimed.

"What was happening in there?" Ike asked. He and Seth were now sitting on the couches in the living room listening to the boy's cries of pain.

"Well some a couple kids were playing around on the roof of some shop and one kid was stupid enough to try walking on the wall and ended up falling and breaking his leg." Nina explained.

"Wow… so… why was he afraid?" Ike asked.

"It's a clinic, Ike. All kids are scared of the clinic." Nina replied flatly.

"Riight…" Ike just nodded resting his head on his fist.

"Well what are you doing sitting around?" Nina suddenly exclaimed, "Come on! We have to go training!"

"Training?" Ike blinked.

"Yea! We always go training! Come on!" Nina exclaimed grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up.

"Alright, alright. Let me go get my stuff then. You go get ready too and meet me out side." Ike sighed getting up.

"Alright! Come one Seth!" Nina cheered grabbing her little brother before running upstairs.

Ike smirked hearing a yowl of protest come from the little boy.

They were now all in the forest. The whole time Nina was going on about random things. Ike just sighed trying to zone her out.

And to think Mira went through with this everyday… How did she do it? Everyday, having to put up with her… not like Ike didn't have to go through with it everyday.

"_Hey Boss! I challenge you!"_

"_Hey Boss! Get ready here I come!"_

"_Hey Boss! Good to see you! You'd better be up for some fighting!"_

"_Hey Boss you owe me a dual at dawn remember?"_

Ike smiled remembering the hyper swordmaster. _I wonder how everyone's doing back at home…_

"Ike? IIiIke? IKE! You're smiling!" Nina exclaimed into his ear.

"Yeow! So what if I was… can't think back to my home?" Ike protested as he stumbled away from the hyper cheetah.

"Stop being homesick. Come on we're here now let's train!" Nina announced skipping up ahead.

Ike sighed shaking his head. "Is she always like this?" he asked Seth who had been walking silently next to him watching the two.

Seth just shrugged, shaking his head.

"Haha Come on, Ike! Fight me!" Nina yowled, stretching around.

"Ya sure about that?" Ike teased, scratching the back of his neck and yawning, tauntingly.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent sure. Now come on let's go!" She took a stance to pounce, though she wasn't even shifted yet. Ike sheathed his sword.

"Aw, stop acting cocky!" Nina pouted. Ike laughed, not even making a move into doing so.

"I'll be just fine like this." Ike scoffed.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll make you regret it." She started, and ended with a yowl as she shifted to the species that reminded him so much of his cat laguz friends back home, like Ranulf, Lethe, and Lyre. She ran towards him, and he easily sidestepped. She took the end of his sheath and pushed her off towards a tree Seth was sitting by.

She pounced, and he swung his sheathed sword upwards, the blunt side throwing her to the side. She skid across the clearing, as dirt flew everywhere. Seth climbed into a tree to avoid the two. Nina immediately sprung up, leaping and adding a swipe towards Ike. Ike sidestepped again and Nina swiftly maneuvered around him, pushing him back. Ike tossed his sheathe aside as his sword came into contact with Nina's claws. Ike overpowered her and swept her claws away.

Ike grinned. "I haven't felt so alive in a while. I should stop slacking." Nina yowled.

"What happened to Mira's fight the other day?" She asked, as if offended in her behalf.

"I meant against another laguz, duh." Ike thought quickly, forgetting all about that.

"Sure you did, you just forgot." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. How about we call it a day?" he sighed walking over to where his sheath lied.

"But we just started!" Nina protested.

"Yeah right! We've been at it for a while now." Ike replied, "Look the sun's about to go down."

Nina looked up at the sun and blinked. "Whoa when that get there?"

"See we've been going at it for a while now…" Ike explained. "You know… for a ten year old, you're pretty good."

"Ten? Me? Ike I'm thirteen." Nina replied crossing her arms.

"Wait what? You're thirteen?" Ike stopped.

"Yup!" she replied with a smile.

"From the way you act I swear you were ten. Maybe younger…" he muttered.

"Well that's good. At least I don't look older than I am." Nina grinned.

Ike just ran his hand through his hair. "And how old are you supposed to be? Fifteen?" he jokingly asked looking down at Seth.

Seth just made a pouty face. "I'm six." He replied.

"Oh… Sorry I just figured since her personality didn't match her age, yours would be the same." Ike apologized.

"Nah, Seth is just a little six year old. He's a _little _boy." Nina ruffled his hair.

Seth just growled in protest.

"Then how old is Mira?" he asked.

"Umm… She's nineteen right now, but her twentieth birthday is coming up."

Seth came jumping down and tugged at Nina's sleeve. "Father will be home soon." He muttered.

"Oh yeah that's true…" Nina nodded then stretched, "Ok lets go!"

_Well that was easier than expected…_ he thought. He was expecting some sort of argument. _Oh well saves me the trouble…_

"WE'RE BA-" Nina started to exclaim but stopped seeing Mira in the kitchen. "Oh hiya Sis. You're cooking today?"

"Hey guys, as you can see yes. Nina do you mind giving this to mother as you go upstairs. It's her medicine." She asked, walking over handing Nina a small bowl. She then hurried back to the counter where she was cutting something.

"Sure thing. Come on Seth!" with that both of them headed upstairs.

"You look busy." Ike remarked.

"Ya think?" she grumbled.

"Ok, sorry." Ike muttered back.

Mira must have noticed how she was acting, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so snappy." She apologized quickly. "It's stress… Mother was really sick early in the morning and she hasn't gotten better and then there is that boy who broke his leg. And now I have to make dinner and have these guys eat and in bed before father gets home. He doesn't like it when they're up late…"

"It's ok, I understand. It's a lot of work on one person," Ike stepped in quickly, "Is there any way I could help?"

"No, no it's fine." She replied.

Ike just smirked heading over to where she was and said, "You know, you'll overwork yourself. Then it'll cause more stress to the family when you're sick, and et cetera."

"Hmm… true… you win. You can get the steak."

"Whoo! Steak for dinner. Sweet!" Ike cheered enthusiastically.

"Seriously, what's the difference between you and Nina?"

"Geez. And I thought slicing people was hard." Ike muttered, sawing back and forth.

"Huh?" Mira paused. She looked at him, concerned.

"This is way harder." He continued to mutter.

"Ike? What are you saying?" Mira looked at him. Ike looked up then blinked realizing what he said.

"Ah nothing! Nothing! Just talking to myself." Ike replied quickly.

Mira just stared at him.

"Sorry, I tend to talk about weird things when talking to myself… Don't mind me. I'm just… uh never mind." Ike just rambled on, scratching his head before going back to work.

"Um, right…" she nodded going back to her cooking.

It was quiet as the two worked. The only sounds made were the sounds of Nina running back and forth upstairs

"Hey question." Ike stated.

"Yes?" Mira asked not looking up from her work.

"Do you know how to use staves?" he asked randomly.

"How to use what?" she asked, not really listening as she placed the tomato she just cut in a pot.

"You use for healing?" he tried to explain, waving his knife around in gestures.

"I know what a staff is Ike. I've only used one a couple times. I'm not that great with them. I prefer to let things heal on their own with the help of herbs and stuff. And don't wave that around." She replied.

"But what if you're in a battle?" he asked as continued to attempt slicing the steak in half.

"This is a clinic Ike, not some military camp, so there's no reason for me to worry about that." Mira replied.

"Then why do you fight with a sword?" Ike asked.

"Just in case…" she replied calmly as she stirred whatever was in the pot.

"Just in case…" Ike repeated.

"It's not like this is the most perfect place Ike. There are bandits that come in every now and then." She replied.

"Bandits attack here?" Ike paused.

"Well it's not that often… though a couple years ago, they attacked our clinic." She started, "It was late at night and father was out of town, I was working on a patient when I heard the ruckus outside."

"What happened? Don't tell me you fought them all off by yourself." Ike started curiously.

"Of course not. My… friend came and helped me out along with some other people." She explained.

_I sense hesitation. Hmm…_, Ike thought, but dropped it, afraid of touching on a difficult topic.

"Are you done cutting up the steak, cause I need place it in the oven." She suddenly asked changing the subject, after seeing Ike's awkwardness to her reply.

"Oh right. Here." He handed her the tray.

"Thanks." She said placing it in the oven.

"So… now what?" Ike asked.

"Now we wait." Mira replied.

Soon the table was set, and everyone, minus Mira's mother, was sitting at the table.

"Aw man this looks delicious!" Nina exclaimed looking at the food. Even Seth looked excited.

"Thank you, Mira." They both sang in unison.

"Well it wasn't just me… Ike helped as well." Mira smiled.

"Ike? You cook?" Nina looked at him wide eyed. The way she asked made it sound like the impossible had happened.

"Nope. No experience whatsoever." Ike replied blankly.

"Um, Mira? I just lost my appetite." Nina whined. She bounced in her seat.

"Uh. See what you did?" Seth muttered, annoyed.

"Well hurry up and Nina. You have to get up early tomorrow. Same with you Seth." Mira decided getting up and taking her dishes to the sink.

"Aww… do we have to?" Nina whined.

"Yes, Nina. No complaining now hurry up and eat and get ready for bed." Mira ordered.

_Early?_ Ike thought looking back and forth between the two sisters. He was going to ask but decided against it as he felt the tension build up.

"But Sis…"

"No whining Nina. You have to go whether you like or not." Mira replied sternly.

"All done." Seth piped up. He jumped out of his seat and took his plate over to Mira.

"Tjank you Seth. Now go get ready for bed. I'll be up there in a bit." Mira said.

"Okay." Was all Seth said as he headed upstairs.

Nina just let out a growl still sitting there.

Ike looked uncomfortable. _Maybe I should leave…_

"Nina please don't make a fuss. I don't want to deal with you right now…" Mira sighed.

"Then don't make me go." Nina retorted.

Mira just sighed placing the dish she was washing down. She turned to look at Nina with her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Ike wished that he left earlier.

"Look either we sit here and argue about this and then when father comes, both of us get yelled at. _Or_ you can not be stubborn and just do as you're told." She offered.

Nina just let out a grumble and got up from her seat and stomped upstairs.

"Um… what just happened?" Ike asked after a couple seconds.

Mira just shook her head. Picking up the last of the dishes from the table.

"Nina just having one of her cranky moods." She replied.

Ike just nodded his head slowly.

"You better get to bed as well. Father will be home soon and from what I heard yesterday, he wasn't so fond of you." She added.

"Uh… Yeah, good idea. Do you need any help here?" he asked getting up.

"No I'm good. You just go to bed." She replied.

"Alright then… I'm off…" he yawned stretching. "Night." He mumbled heading off to his room.

Arriving in his room, Ike collapsed on his bed. _Ugh… why am I so tired?_ He thought to himself. It could have been from the sparring match with Nina. It had been a while since he worked himself.

Ike just sighed relaxing himself in bed. _Today had been a strange day…_ Especially in the end. What were Nina and Mira talking about? What did they have to do?

Ike just sighed leaving it be. Right now he wanted some sleep and knowing how tomorrow morning would be, it would be best to get as much as possible before Nina would come pounding on the door.

**Phew… finished this chapter. Hopefully you like it! ^_^ Sorry for such a long wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo Finally! Here's the next chapter! Things are actually going to start moving after this one! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait everyone! I'm actually back in the mood to write again! A lot had happened while I was gone and I lost inspiration to write… but now I'm back!**

Ike woke up with a start. The house was quiet.

Very quiet.

His first reaction was Ashera struck, but then he stopped himself. Ashera was defeated. She and Yune and joined again thus becoming Asheruna. Unless something else happened, they should be back in the Serenes forest—or where ever they said they should be.

That made Ike wonder. With the whole Goddess issue that happened back in their country, what happened here? Were the people of this continent affected the same way?

From the looks of it everything seemed normal. Then again, it had been two years now since the incident. Everything would have been normal now.

Ike sighed as he rolled over onto his side, looking outside. The sun was high shining. They should be up by now… He thought to himself. Then why was it so quiet?

Slowly, he got up out of bed stretching a little. Could it be because their father was here? No it couldn't. Mira had explained what their father's schedule was like: Getting up, leaving for some place, and then coming home late at night, sometimes drunk, other times just angry. But Ike didn't understand. Every day it was like this and everyday the three, even Nina, would tense whenever it was time for their father to come home. It made Ike wonder. What could have happened that cause them to be like this? Many times, Ike attempted to ask. But as soon as he found the moment, he decided against it. Mira already had enough stress on her, with dealing with her younger siblings and her bed-ridden mother. He didn't want to bring up anything that might trouble her.

Ike sighed walking over to look out the window. Yesterday had been a weird day. He noticed Nina was grumpy for some reason. And Mira was strict with them forcing them to go to bed earlier.

_Well… time to get up now._

He put on some clean clothes that Mira's mother had given him and headed out of his room.

Outside the room, it was still quiet and it felt empty. Ike couldn't hear a single sound. Had he gone deaf? He smiled at the idea. That or he was finally going insane after all these years of war.

Where is everyone? He wondered. He arrived to the living room where he found Mira sitting on the couch cross-legged. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and her face was hidden behind a book. This surprised Ike. He always saw her running around doing work, yet now here she was sitting relaxed, reading. Ike walked over leaning over her shoulder to see what it was about. Surprisingly she didn't notice him so he decided to try and see how long till she did.

Unfortunately he couldn't understand the book because it was written in the ancient language. _Damn it…why didn't I pay more attention when I was learning with Volug?_ He let out a sigh of frustration.

Mira, hearing something behind her, spun around to find Ike leaning over her shoulder reading.

"Holygoddesssaia!" Mira jumped. The book slipped out of her and fell to the ground closed.

Ike stood there and clapped his hand slowly. "Nice going there." He remarked.

"Ike!" she gasped.

"Morning." he yawned.

"When did you get up? I didn't even hear you get behind me." she replied picking up the book.

"How could you have? You were so much into your book." he remarked laughing.

Mira just frowned flipping through the pages, "Too bad you made me loose my page…I was at an interesting part too."

"Oh well sorry." Ike apologized.

Mira just sighed turning the pages, slowly skimming it to see if she found it or not.

Ike tried to read along but failed. "I didn't know you guys still read in the ancient language." he remarked.

"Well yea. It's pretty common here though most people are now changing to the modern language." she explained, "Personally I prefer both. But the ancient language is easier."

"Uh huh…" Ike nodded. Some of the words he could make out, but overall, he failed.

Mira continued to skim through the thick book until her face lit up, "Ah here I am!" she announced happily she then continued on to read.

"You really love reading don't you?" Ike remarked.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" she replied her eyes still on the page.

"Yet I've never seen you pick up a single book till today," he  
continued.

"Well I mostly do reading at night. I mean it's hard to when you have Nina and Seth running around. But when they're off at school, I can sit home and read all I want."

"So that's where they're at. I was wondering why it was so quiet." Ike replied looking around.

"I bet you panicked when you didn't hear Nina barging into your room," she smirked.

"You could put it that way…" Ike shrugged. That was one of the reasons why he thought the goddess struck. Since the war had ended, Ike suddenly felt relaxed and since he had come here, Nina had become a little like his alarm that woke him in the morning and when she didn't come running in, Ike was certain that something had happened.

Mira just smirked shaking her head flipping the page. "You always did look a little annoyed after being awoken by Nina like that. So I decided to let you sleep in." She explained.

"Oh well thanks, but to tell you the truth, I'm normally up before sunrise." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh really? Well looks like you're getting lazy." Mira laughed, looking up at him, before turning back to the book. Ike smirked. She was like Soren when reading, capable of having a conversation while reading. He then saw her face fall, "Aww that's so sad…"

"What?" Ike asked leaning over trying to see what it was.

"This part I'm reading. It's where the girls little brother dies."

Mira replied with a sad look. She turned the page Ike just looked at her confused.

Mira looked up from her reading. "Oh I'm sorry. It's just I get so much into the books that I tend to zone out." she apologized.

Ike just laughed, "Its alright. What's it about?" he asked.

"Well it's an adventure/romancish book." she replied, "It's about a girl who was part of a royal family and the family was killed in a fire. But she and her little brother survived. And they try surviving on their own. One day they were attacked and I'm at the part where her little brother was just killed and now she was just rescued by a group of Mercenaries."

Ike just nodded listening, "Seems interesting." Though the two had two different genres of reading. Soren was more of the nonfiction reader. Mira seemed to like fantasy.

"Oh yes." she nodded, "You should read it. I think you might like it."

"Sorry." Ike laughed rejecting, "I'm not that much of a reader."

"What? How can you say that?" Mira looked at him shocked closing her book. This time she marked the page before closing it.

"Well excuse me for never having time to read." he replied.

Mira just shook her head, "Well you should make time to read. Reading is important if you want to succeed in life."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He waved it off, "Besides there's no way I could read that book."

Mira looked at him, "You just said you were interested. There shouldn't be a problem."

"Yea but…well…" Ike sighed trying to put it in words without sounding dumb. "I can't read the ancient language," he confessed.

"Uh, what's that?" she asked, confused.

"…What you're reading now. People rarely speak it, let alone read it, in Tellius. We speak in what we're talking in now." Ike explained.

"Right…" Mira, not really interested, nodded and opened her book again to read.

Ike just sighed leaning against the sofa. "So where's breakfast?" he asked hearing his stomach growl. He placed a hand on it, hoping she didn't hear it.

"Over there on the table." She pointed to the kitchen, never looking up from her reading. Ike peered over the railing that separated the living room from the kitchen. There were pots and pans everywhere but no breakfast.

"I don't see anything." He replied.

"It's there." Mira replied.

"Where? All I see are pots and pans." He asked again. He glanced over to see her reading. "Mira are you even listening?" he poked her head.

"Yeah…" She replied turning the page. She then looked up, "Look in the pots, then you'll know what's what."

Ike sighed, walking over to the kitchen to look at what was there. He lifted one of the lids to the pot to see what it was. It was something yellow, which Ike could not make out.

"You know it doesn't help when I don't know what's what." He called back to her.

Mira just made a humming noise in response.

"And then what is this supposed to be? How do you eat it?" Ike asked as he stirred around what was in the second pot.

Again Mira made a humming noise in response.

Ike frowned realizing he was being ignored. Now she was going into the stage where she would just zone everyone out. Ike couldn't help but think of Soren when he looked at her. He sighed thinking of the tactician. It made him wonder what they were all doing, but then his stomach growled. Looking over at Mira, he saw she hadn't moved. He walked back over to where she was and reached over grabbing the book from her. "Hey!" Mira protested trying to grab it, but Ike already had the book over his head.

"Ike! Give that back!" she exclaimed jumping up to grab it.

"Not until you give me breakfast." He replied.

"At least save the page!" Mira protested jumping to reach the book.

"Don't worry, it's marked." Ike assured her, raising it higher out of her reach. Mira then frowned crossing her hands in front of her chest. "Not fair."

Ike just laughed. It was amusing to see how short she was compared to him. She came up to his chin and seeing her realize this was even more amusing. "Give me breakfast." He said.

"No, you're a big boy, get it yourself. Everything is out on the counter, just take what you want." She crossed her arms turning her head away. Now he could see the relation between her and her younger sister. She was acting just how Nina was the previous day with the school issue.

"I have no idea how you eat that stuff. Seriously, you guys have weird food." He replied with a smirk. Mira let out a groan taking a step back. "Fine you win." She muttered walking into the kitchen. Ike just followed behind her with a grin.

"You're such a baby." She muttered as she took food out of the pot and placed in a plate.

"Hey, not my fault I don't what's where." He replied throwing his hands up in protest. Mira just mumbled something placing the plate down in front of him. "There happy?"

Ike smirked looking up at her. "Very. Thanks. Here's your book again just like I said." He added handing her the book.

Mira just rolled her eyes taking the book. "I'll be right back from upstairs. I have to go check on mother. Don't do anything stupid." She warned.

"I shall resist." Ike replied.

Mira just shook her head grumbling something as she headed upstairs. Just how Nina had the day before.

Now Ike definitely saw where Nina's stubbornness came from. But whom did the two take after? Their mother? No, that wasn't possible. Their mother was a very kind, patient woman. She was always asking Ike how he was and if he needed anything. Mira did that every now and then, but Nina? Never…

After breakfast, Ike found himself sitting there on the couch with an elbow resting on the armrest and his head resting on his fist. He had nothing to do. Right now Nina would be jumping in front of him telling him about her 'adventures' as she called them. From what he saw, life was pretty simple for the people here. There weren't any problems with bandits. But then again, it had only been a week since Ike was here. It could be the bandits were recovering. That or the ruler of this country was very good at controlling them.

Ike then yawned. It was a very obnoxious one too.

Right now he was wishing for a good spar. _If only Mia or Boyd were here…_ They were always good people to spar with. Even though Mia wasn't as strong, her speed made up for that and Boyd may have been strong, but he was slow compared to Mia, but they always got something out of it. Here Ike could see the same. Even though Nina was much younger, Mira was still at a disadvantage since Nina was a laguz. He also noticed that even though he had hit her hard the other day, Nina hadn't been affected by it. It showed how they were still preparing for just in case.

Just then, a thud brought Ike back from his thoughts. He looked up to see Mira standing there with a basket full of clothes. She was looking at him expectantly. That's when Ike realized she had been talking to him.

"Huh?" he sat up.

"You didn't hear anything I said did you?" Mira frowned.

"Eh heh… sorry, I was zoned out…" he apologized getting up.

"Obviously." Mira rolled her eyes picking up the basket.

"What are you doing?" Ike asked getting up.

"Laundry. Also I need some help chopping wood, do you mind?" she asked.

Ike's sat up hearing that. "No not at all. Not like I have anything to do."

Mira's face brightened, "Phew good. That means I don't have to use force. Eh… Now then! Come on then let's go. We have an axe that you can use." She said.

Ike blinked. She said the last part so fast. He felt he missed a huge chunk. But instead of asking, he just nodded his head as if he understood and got up, stretching before following. Normally he wasn't the one that chopped wood, but in a way it would be exercise to him. Especially since he hadn't been able to work out properly since he had come here. He needed to do something to keep himself in shape.

"So what trees do I have to chop?" he asked getting up.

"Well, how about we go outside first? Then I'll show you." Mira offered as she picked up the basket again. Ike nodded following her. They arrived to the back door where Ike remembered. "Wait, what am I supposed to cut with?" He asked.

Mira laughed, "Use you're sword Ike. It's not like we have an axe." She replied sarcastically. Ike looked like he was about to protest but Mira continued on, "We have a barn out in the back with a couple axes in it." She replied, trying to shift the basket in one hand so she could open the door.

"Hey no need to get sarcastic." Ike protested as he stepped forwards to open it for her.

"Thanks. And it should be obvious Ike. How do you think we would have gotten wood in the past?" she asked.

Ike shrugged. "Thought you might hire someone." He replied. Outside there was a small breeze that made the two shiver slightly. It wasn't frigid cold, but it was much colder than yesterday had been. "Did it just get chilly all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Yes, winter will be coming soon. That's why I wanted to get the firewood so that we would be prepared ahead of time." Mira explained.

Ike nodded his head, looking up at the sky. _Wow… winter already…_Normally around this time he would they would be preparing as well. Ike would have some men going into town, buying supplies, more food, and herbs. Ike would be stuck in his office, dealing with paper work. For some strange reason, people thought that during the winter time, the Greil mercenaries was some sort of business where they could go for all their problems. When they said mercenary work, it normally meant dealing with bandits, or other issues like that, but when winter came along, it was more of, help with firewood, or fixing something.

Ike being who he was normally accepted the work, since they did get paid for doing the work, but Soren would always disapprove of it.

They arrived to where the barn was. Ike looked at it impress. It wasn't the small little dingy type that he thought it would be. The barn was a descent size.

"Do you guys have horses?" he asked looking around. He then looked forwards where Mira stood next to some axes.

"We used to have horses." She replied.

Ike raised a brow. He was going to ask where they all went, but when he looked at her more closely, he then noticed the frown and instead just nodded his head.

"A couple years back, there was an incident with bandits in which horses were stolen from this stable. We tried to fend them off, but there were too many." She explained.

"We?" Ike asked.

Mira nodded her head, "We as in, Nina, and a couple people from the village and I. We tried to reason with them, but they didn't care. They ignored us and went on with their business." She explained.

Ike glanced at her. He could tell she didn't like what she was remembering. He just walked forwards, looking around the place. He then let out a sigh as he found the axes hanging on the wall. "All right then." he nodded as he picked up the axe. It was heavy, compared to the ones he used at home. His brows furrowed as he went to the next one picking it up. It was heavier. Either these people were super strong, or Ike was very out of shape.

"What's with it being so heavy?" he grunted as he swung it over his shoulder.

"Oh is that too heavy for you?" Mira asked turning around, "I have lighter ones. I just figured that like Keoji, you'd be able to handle that one."

"Who?" Ike blinked hearing the name.

"Keoji. You know, the one who helped me carry you back… oh wait, you were unconscious at the time…" Mira trailed off remembering.

Ike just stared at her confused.

Mira shook her head, "He's a really good friend of mine. He's the leader of a Caravan that normally passes through the town a lot. He's normally the one who helps me chopping the wood." She explained.

"I see…" Ike nodded.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Mira suddenly gasped, making Ike jump.

"What? What's the matter?" Ike asked turning towards her. He saw she stood there, covering her mouth.

Mira just turned towards him and suddenly she was grinning. "They're coming tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Ike blinked.

Mira nodded her head, "Yes tomorrow. You'll get to meet him for yourself. Though I'd be a little cautious." She frowned remembering.

"Cautious?" Ike echoed again.

Mira nodded her head, "Keoji isn't a big fan of the country Tellius."

Ike narrowed his eyes, "Why so?"

Mira just shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but if you haven't noticed many that recognize your scent aren't that fond of you either." She explained.

"Hmm…" Ike nodded his head thinking. Now that he thought about it. There were times when he was with Nina and Seth and people gave him looks. Even in the beginning when he first met the baker, he seemed hesitant.

"Oh well…" Mira sighed and clapped her hands. Ike jumped and looked to see her smiling. "Don't worry about it too much. They have yet to learn who you really are so give them time. Right now we should get working. We have to pick Nina and Seth up from school afterwards and I hate having to stop in the middle of chores.

Ike blinked and nodded his head. "uh… yeah good idea." He agreed and then followed behind her.

The rest of the morning had gone with Ike cutting down trees and making wood, while Mira had gone a little off towards the stream to wash the clothes. Now they were in the village, on their way towards Nina and Seth's school. Ike was actually curious to know how the school looked. He was curious to know how it may have been here.

The streets were crowded. Ike had to make sure Mira was in his sight or else he'd get lost.

As much as Mira told him not to worry too much about it, Ike couldn't help but notice what she said was true.

Even now as he walked passed them, people did give odd looks and he could tell some were hesitant. Though not all of them showed it, only certain people.

Ike just sighed and decided to look ahead as he walked, following right behind Mira.

"That's the school." Mira pointed out.

"Huh?" Ike looked up too see an average size building. It looked much bigger than the other buildings and out in the courtyard, the younger ones had gathered, all waiting for someone to pick them up, while the elder ones were off on their way already.

"Sis! Ike!" they turned to see Nina and Seth coming towards them. Seth arrived first, giving Mira a hug. Mira smiled patting his head, "Hey you." She ruffled his hair.

Ike smirked watching him. Suddenly Nina was calling out his name

"Ike? IIIIke?" Nina called to him, "Hey! Losersaywhat_?_" She yelled really fast.

"Huh?" Ike blinked realizing the young cheetah jumping in front of him

"Awww you were supposed to say what?" Nina frowned.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Hah!" she grinned.

Ike raised an eyebrow watching the girl jump away. He then turned toward Mira, "Why?"

Mira just closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Nina where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" Ike asked again.

"Haha he said it again!" Nina laughed.

"Nina!"

"What?" she looked at her older sister.

"Haha you said the word…" Seth snickered.

Nina blinked, then frowned. "It doesn't count." she pouted.

Seth just laughed, "Yes it does."

"I am so confused…" Ike muttered running his fingers through his hair.

"It's better if you stay confused, now come on. We have get home. Mother will be wondering where we ran off to." Mira decided.

"Right…" Ike nodded following her.

"Come on, we should head home now. Mother will be waiting." Mira started. That got Nina and Seth's attention.

"Right! Onwards to Mother's!" Nina cheered and then started to hurry on with Seth right behind her.

"Hey! Don't get to far ahead now!"

"Hurry up then!" Nina called back.

Mira sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. Next to her, Ike looked on with amusement.

They had come back from the town. Their mother had made dinner for them. It was amazing.

Now he sat there on the ground, in front of a small table, with a chessboard out in front of him. He was playing chess at the moment and at the moment he was stuck. He had been boxed in. Any move he made would lead to him losing.

Who was his opponent?

Nina.

Ike let out a sigh. That made it even more frustrating. Ike was losing to a nine-year old- no wait, thirteen year old. That was embarrassing.

"You should move the archer." Seth suddenly spoke, pointing to a piece.

Ike blinked as he looked at Seth. Surprisingly, the six-year old was sitting next to him, giving him tips. So far they hadn't been that helpful.

Ike shook his head. "No that's not a good idea."

"Yes it is." He nodded.

Ike shook his head again, "No… it's not."

"Yes… it is." Seth replied in the same way, except with a nod.

"Hey, stop cheating!" Nina suddenly protested.

Ike and Seth looked up, "I'm not cheating!" Ike protested while Seth said, "He's not listening to me."

They then both looked at each other.

Nina blinked as well.. She then sighed, "You know, you should listen to him." She commented.

Ike narrowed his eyes, "Why, I'm just leaving an opening for you're eagle to attack." He stated.

Nina shook her head, "No… you move this guy here and then you could move this guy here and then this one here…" she was listing all of the moves. Ike blinked trying to keep up with the speed she was speaking and moving.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait… speak slowly." He suddenly spoke up.

Nina blinked as she stopped talking. "I am talking slow."

Ike shook his head. "Noo… you were talking very, very fast."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were…"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

Suddenly they heard a small thud. Looking up, they saw Mira standing up. She had been sitting there reading a book the entire time the two had been playing. SHe had zoned them out, leaving the two to bicker with Seth, keeping them quiet to remind them their mother was sleeping.

Mira now stood over them, "Alright, time to sleep now."

"Aww… now?" Nina whined.

Mira nodded her head, "Yes now."

"But Sis…"

Mira shook her head, "Look, Keoji and the Caravan are coming tomorrow. The only way you'll see them is if you go to school, which means getting a good night sleep."

That made both Nina and Seth's face brightened. Nina then sighed, "Fine… let's go Seth." She muttered as she headed for the stairs. Seth followed behind her.

Ike then chuckled, "You have your ways huh?"

Mira shrugged, "They do anything to see the Caravan. You should sleep too now. I have some work for you to do tomorrow please."

Ike yawned as he felt the tiredness drift over him. He nodded his head, "Yeah… I think I'm out now. Night."

"Good night, Ike. Thanks for the help." She said as she headed for the stairs.

Ike shrugged, "No problem. Glad to help." He said as he headed for his room.

Mira watched him enter his room and then headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Ike lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes were following the small design on the ceiling. The family was an amusing one. He really enjoyed his time there, but Ike realized something. Just what was he doing there?

He should have left by now. It had been about a month since he had been staying there. The first two weeks had been spent, allowing the wound to heal and for the poison to be flushed out of his system; the third week had been spent allowing his body to recover and strengthen. The desert had paid it's toll on his body when it dehydrated him.

Now this was the fourth week. He didn't have a reason to stay anymore. He was fully recovered, but Mira's mother never gave him the okay. Then again, she stopped coming to change bandages, or give medicine. He didn't need it anymore. Instead he was just relaxing and enjoying the time at the house, helping out if needed.

Ike wondered if he should ask Mira about it. He wasn't sure how much of a burden he was being, but then again, Mira was constantly asking him to help her. So at least he wasn't mooching off of them.

Ike then yawned. Right now he was tired. He would have to use this week to plan out his next course of action and discover more before actually continuing the journey.

That was something he should have done from the beginning rather then just walking into the desert like that.

It was thanks to this family he was alive. He needed to find a way to thank them.

As he thought this, Ike felt his eyes start to droop and soon he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, a scream was heard, echoing through out the entire clinic.

Ike jumped awake as he heard it. His eyes shot wide open as he instantly thought he was in battle and was about to be struck.

Ike panted as he looked around, realizing he was in the clinic. What just happened?

The scream came again, this time calling out for the Goddess.

Ike was instantly out of bed heading for the door. What as going on? Who was that crying in pain? It didn't sound like Mira or the others. It must have been a patient. But to cry out this much… something must have happened.

Not bothering to change out of his sleepwear, Ike headed out of the door, looking down the hall. He took a step out, only to bump into a blur of green that was running past at the time.

They both grunted. Ike stumbled back in while the other person, hit the floor, things scattering everywhere.

"Ow… you have a really hard chest…"

Ike blinked and looked to see it was Mira, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry Ike. I saw you come out of the room and by then it was too late to stop," She apologized quickly as she started to pick up her things.

Ike shook his head, "No, no don't apologize. I should have looked both ways," He joked as he helped her pick up the items. Luckily, none of the jars broke. Mira just quickly placed them into the basket.

"Mira, please hurry!" It was a male's voice.

Ike blinked, "What happened?" he asked.

"There's been an attack. Sorry can't explain right now," She said as she stood up and quickly grabbed the basket and hurried off.

Ike watched as she hurried down, scratching the back of his head. Attack? He then felt a hand on his back and jumped. Turning around he saw that it was Mira's mother.

Allia had a look of amusement, "Your face is pale, are you alright?"

Ike nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yeah… just confused at the moment."

Allia nodded as her face went serious, "The town was attacked by bandits. Luckily not much damage was done, but there were a couple men who got hurt," She explained.

Ike nodded his head, "I see… is there anything I can do to help," he asked.

Allia thought for a second then nodded, "Actually, yes. There are too many for one person to handle. I will need your help. Quickly change please and meet me in the first room," She said as she walked on.

Ike nodded his head as he went back in his room and changed. By now, Allia had filled the small cupboard in. the room with a variety of clothing for him to pick out of.

Once he was changed, Ike headed out of his room to the first room like Allia mentioned.

Entering, Ike saw a man sitting there, on the patient bed. Based on his expression, he was in immense pain.

Allia stood next, to him, examining his shoulder. She was feeling along it, having him move his arm slightly. Every time she had him move it, the man groaned in pain.

Ike knocked on the door lightly. Allia looked up and her face brightened slightly, "Ah Ike, come over here please?"

Ike nodded as he walked over to where she stood. The man moaned. He seemed out of it.

"I've given a mixture of herbs to reduce the pain and numb the area. That's why he's like that," She explained and then pointed to the man's shoulder, which looked very odd. There were parts that were sticking up, where they shouldn't be.

"It's a dislocated shoulder. We need to move it back in place." She explained to him.

Ike just nodded again as he scratched the back of his, "Uh… right. I should warn you, I don't really know much about this stuff," He warned.

Allia nodded, "It's alright. I just need some assistance, holding them down." She explained. "Move by his head. I'm going make him lie down,"

Ike nodded as he moved over to the other side. He helped the man shift so that he was lying on the bed now.

Allia then sighed, "Alright, now hold him steady. I'm going to try and relocate his shoulder."

Ike nodded, as he got ready, walking over by the head. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders, gently on the left one since that one was dislocated. He watched as Allia grabbed the man's arm, bending it by the elbow so that it was perpendicular to the bed.

"Alright, hold him steady now," she ordered him.

Ike nodded and watched as she turned his arm, making him move it in and then out. The entire time, the man was groaning and struggling to get away from the pain, but Ike easily held him down, trying to be careful as not to cause any more injuries. He glanced up at Allia and saw her expression was serious as if she were searching for something. Then a clicking noise was heard, followed by the man, groaning in pain very loudly.

Allia's face brightened, "There we are. That's what I wanted to hear."

Ike raised a brow, "The groaning or clicking?"

Allia chuckled, "The clicking of course. Look, now his shoulder is back in place." She explained. Ike just nodded his head slowly and watched as Allia wiped away some of the blood from a couple cuts, which were caused by arrows grazing his skin. "Alright now, we need to move on to the next couple patients," she decided as she turned, "Come quickly," she ordered.

Ike blinked noticing a sudden demanding tone rising in her voice. He just smirked, noting that this was her job so she would want to be quick.

They then moved to the next room, as they walked by, Ike glanced in one of the rooms. Mira was working there. Her hair was pulled back by her bandana and she looked deep in her work. She was sewing a wound shut. Ike watched for a couple seconds and then entered the next room, where a small boy lied. On his face was an expression full of pain. He watched as Allia entered, "Please help me," he panted.

Allia just nodded her head as she took the boy's hand, "You will be fine, young one," she told the boy, lowering it to his chest. She instantly started to wipe down the wounds, cleaning them.

"You guys don't use staves," he asked as he entered behind her and waited to see what needed to be done.

Allia shook her head, "Here we believe that wounds should be healed with time and herbs, not magic. Staves should only be used when the person needing healing is in a dangerous situation," she explained as she walked over to where the boy's foot was. Tapping the leg, the boy let out a small cry.

"You mean like a war?"

Allia nodded her head, "But only during the battles and on the beorcs. We laguz have a sense of pride and would rather not have weapons like that heal us. Depending on the severity of the wound, most will probably just let it heal it self."

Ike blinked. A twitch of Allia's ear reminded him that she was a laguz and that's when he actually noticed. This was a clinic, which was run by laguzes for the beorcs who did not heal as fast. It amazed him how generous that really was. Back in Tellius, he never saw anything like this and did not think that he ever would, but now he realized. Laguzes and Beorcs did get a long well in this country. Just how did that happen? Was there ever a disagreement between the two races or did they always share the equality?

"Ike? Ike, are you alright?"

He was interrupted by Allia looking at him concerned, "Sorry what do you want me to do," he asked, shaking his head and walked over next to the boy.

Allia shook her head, "I was just wondering if you were alright. You seemed to go into what looked like a state of shock, but much less severe."

Ike shook his head, scratching it. "Sorry, I was just realizing something. What would you like me to do now?"

Allia shook her head. "Just hold this for now," She told him.

Ike nodded his head and did as he was told. Once she finished casting the boy's leg, she gave him some words of comfort and then headed outside where she brought in a man, who must have been the father.

After giving him some instructions, the boy was dismissed.

"Thank you so much for your help. How much do we ow-" he was stopped by Allia, who just smiled, "It's quiet alright. You should take the boy home now," She told the man.

Ike watched the father look confuse and wanted to protest, but instead he nodded his head. After final thanks, they left.

Allia then sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you all right," Ike asked as he noticed a slight shade of fatigue on her face.

Allia just smiled, "Come we have more patients to take care of," she told him.

Ike just nodded his head as he followed her. As he helped Allia with the next couple patients, all these questions ran through his mind. He really wanted to know the history behind the laguz and beorcs. Maybe he could stay here and learn while helping the family and then after learning all he could, he would move on to the rest of the country, but he didn't ask in fear of distracting her. That and she did look tired now. Ike noticed how her grip was weakening on things and her hands were shaking. He would step in, trying to help and do it instead. It would be best to finish as quickly as possible so that she could rest.

"There… finally finished," Allia sighed, as she finished sewing up the final wound on one of the patients.

"Are you alright," Ike asked as he noticed a sudden fatigue mask her face.

Allia just nodded her head as she went to stand up. Ike noticed that she was starting to stumble and offered an arm for her to hold as support.

"Thank you," Allia whispered. It was pretty obvious her sickness was starting to affect her now.

"Hey Mira," Ike called out to her. Mira was in the room right across, fixing something. She looked up and walked over and instantly noticed her mother's health. Mira came over and took her mother's hand. Allia looked at her and just smiled.

Mira sighed, "Ike, will you please take her to her room? I'll be right up there after I clean this up."

Ike nodded his head. He was expecting some sort panic expression in her eyes, but instead she was calm and relaxed. He then looked down at Allia, "Can you walk?"

"I refuse to be immobile yet," She replied.

Ike had to smirk at that. Even in her condition, she held the pride all laguzes held. He took her upstairs where he waited as she went to the washroom herself to wash her hands and wash up. Ike wasn't exactly sure what to do then as Allia had entered the bathroom herself.

Was he supposed to go in there and help? Or what if she fell? It would be very awkward for him and he would probably cause a worse situation to happen. Ike groaned as he grumbled, scratching his head.

He then looked up, seeing Mira enter with a tray. She blinked looking around, "Where's mother?"

"Washroom," Ike pointed.

Mira couldn't help but giggle lightly seeing how he was awkward. "You're free to go now. Thank you for all your help," she told him.

Ike just shrugged, "I didn't do much…"

"You helped mother out a lot. She would not have been able to do all that by herself," Mira explained as she placed the tray on the nightstand and then looked at him, "You can go now. I'll take care of mother here."

Ike nodded, "Okay then."

Mira just nodded her head. "I will. Thanks. Oh wait, there's still one patient left downstairs. Just keep an eye on him. He should be asleep, but in case he wakes up, please make sure he doesn't leave the room."

Ike nodded his head. He then headed downstairs where he washed his hands and his face again. Running a clinic was more tiring than he expected it to be. Yes, he didn't do much, but the pressure was still there that if he didn't do anything quick enough or on time, it could cause trouble to the patients.

Speaking of patients, walking around, Ike noticed that they had all left. One still remained. It was the one Mira mentioned; however, as he walked past the room, Ike couldn't help but hear the man moaning.

Entering, Ike walked towards the man to see his eyes open. He looked around confused before seeing Ike. Instantly his eyes widened as he struggled to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax. I'm not going to do anything," Ike asserted.

"The maiden. Where is she?" he asked.

Ike blinked, "Maiden?"

The man nodded as he sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes… first I was struggling to get out of this hideous man's grip and then I wake up to such a beautiful face. It was almost like the Goddess Saia was looking down at me."

Ike narrowed his eyes. Goddess Saia? The man must have been delirious or something. He just shook his head, "Sorry but she's not here. She's probably back in town, waiting for you. You should just rest so you can heal quicker and then you can see her."

"No… she's here. She was the one healing me," the man insisted as he opened his eyes, "Her beautiful green hair that glowed with the light and her violet eyes sparkling…"

Ike couldn't help but laugh as he realized that the man was talking about Mira. After all, she was the only green haired, violet eyes person that was tending to their wounds. That and Ike had been with Allia the entire time and they did not tend to this man.

But then who was Saia? Or maybe he just heard wrong. Ike sighed, shaking his head again, "Sorry she's busy caring for her mother. You'll have to wait to see her later. But still you should rest," he told the man and after that, Ike headed off to wash his hands and relax a little.

After washing up, Ike looked around wondering what to do. He ended up deciding to head outside. It was a nice day outside, even if it was slightly cold. It was a perfect weather in his case.

Ike sat down in the grass, relaxing a little. However, that soon turned into lying there, as the grass beneath him was very soft.

Ike sighed as he closed his eyes as he rested them. A small breeze came, drifting over him. It was so strange to feel this peaceful when just inside they dealt. He then heard walking and looked to see Mira coming, shaking her head.

"So much for coming when I needed help, you're lying out here," she stopped, placing a hand on her hip.

Ike tensed and he instantly sat up. "Sorry! Did you need something," he asked, eyes widened, but then saw her chuckling.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering where you went. I checked on the last patient as well. I think I may have given him a little too much of something. He kept calling me the Goddess," she remarked as she came over as well.

Ike smirked, "Yeah… he was saying that when I checked on him. He was asking where the beautiful goddess went."

He noticed a blush on Mira's face as she shook her head. "Definitely gave him too much of something."

Ike shrugged, "Well you never know, I mean waking up after a battle to a beautiful woman's face is any man's dream," he remarked.

"Oh? So you're saying I'm beautiful then," Mira asked, glancing at him curiously.

Ike scratched the back of his head, "Well I meant in general with any woman and any man…"

"Hmm… so you don't think I'm beautiful," Mira pouted.

Ike blinked as he realized what he got himself into, "No… that's not what I said. I mean you're… you are very pretty…" he trailed off seeing Mira pouting again.

Ike felt his face reddening as he struggled to try not an embarrass himself, but was only making it worse.

Mira then began to laugh. "Aw this is too funny. I was just teasing you Ike. No need to get all flustered."

Ike looked at her and saw the evil smile she had. He then frowned. This was definitely Nina's older sister. How could he have forgotten? He still remained speechless as to what he should say.

Mira then let out a sigh as she leaned back in the grass. Something seemed off about her. Why was she being so relaxed? Mira was usually more upright and reserved around him.

Ike decided to ask her about it, "Are you feeling alright?"

Mira blinked, but then smiled, realizing why he may ask that. "Of course. I'm fine. I am allowed to relax right?"

Ike raised a brow but then shrugged, "Well yeah, but you're never this relaxed now."

Mira just smiled, shaking her head. She then started humming a small tune, but she then stopped, "I'm sorry you had to be waken in such a horrible way," She started to apologize.

Ike just shook his head, "I mean it's a clinic so I expected that would happen sooner or later though, I prefer Nina screaming and pounding on the door to wake me up," he replied.

Mira laughed a little at the comment. "Thank you for your help Ike. Knowing mother, I knew she wasn't going to let me do all the work. It was assuring with you watching her," she went on.

Ike just shook his head as he leaned back a little in a more comfortable position, "Glad I was able to help."

Mira just nodded slowly. She suddenly started to laugh.

Ike raised a brow, looking at her, "What's so funny," he asked.

Mira just shook her head as she looked down, "My mother… she believes that it was the will of the Goddess that we found you passed out by the cliff," She explained.

Ike blinked at that. Will of the Goddess? He then chuckled, as he shook his head, "You make me sound like a Prophet now." He remarked.

Mira just huffed as she kept herself from laughing, "She's just being thankful."

Ike nodded his head, "Yeah… I understand," It was pretty coincidental that he happened to meet a family this kind. Maybe Asheruna was watching over him as he traveled, guiding him towards the right people.

Ike then shook his head. As he did, he noticed a shade of blue land over his eyes and it took him a couple seconds before he realized it was his hair. Ike just blew at it and then combed it out of his face, but it kept landing back over his eyes. Ike frowned. His hair was growing long. He hadn't gotten it cut for a while.

Next to him, he heard Mira giggle. Looking over, he saw that she had sat up with a look of amusement as she watched him struggle with his hair.

Mira then stood up and walked over behind him. She took a couple strands of his hair. "You don't like long hair do you?"

Ike blinked and looked up as the blue started to move away. He then shrugged, "Well I mean it always gets in the way if long. I prefer short hair," He replied as she combed her fingers, through his hair, organizing it so it was out of his face.

Ike ended up, leaning back a little, as he allowed her to set his hair. It felt nice having someone do that. How long had it been since someone actually played with his hair like that? It reminded him of when he was younger how his mother would always do so when he wants to sleep.

"Hmm… short hair suits you well." She noted, "I can cut hair pretty well. If you'd like, I'll cut it for you." She offered.

Hearing Mira, Ike sat up straight and turned his head to looks at her, "You cut hair as well?"

Mira nodded, "Well I don't run a business or anything, but it's simple. I always cut, my sibling's and mother's hair. Occasionally I'll cut other people's as well."

Ike nodded his head slowly "Well if you don't mind then…"

Mira shook her head, "Of course not. I'll cut it tonight if you'd like," She offered and then blinked as if she realized something, "Speaking of which, I need to cut Seth's as well…" she trailed of mumbling.

Ike nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem! Now then, how about we head into the village?" Mira suddenly asked.

Ike blinked, "It's time to pick them up already?"

Mira shook her head, "No it's only noon. I just want to check out the damage done to the village."

Ike nodded his head slowly, "Ah… I see."

"I normally always go after an attack with mother to treat the injured there. Luckily, they know mother's condition and brought the injured over this time, but still…"

"You're worried that your sibling's school may have been attacked?" Ike suddenly spoke.

Mira tensed hearing that. She watched as Ike grunted as he got up and then looked at her with a light smile, "Well shall we go then? I have everything I need," he offered.

Mira blinked, thinking that she wasn't that obvious about it. She then nodded her head with a smile, "Yes, I have everything… thank you."

"No problem. Come we should get going."

Mira nodded her head as she followed behind him, down the path to the main road.


End file.
